New Kogan's Stories
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Serie de One-shorts Slash! ONLY KOGAN. Ranting M por palabras fuertes y mucho, mucho sexo explícito!
1. Fotografías

Sorry! Tuve un problema, pero ya está arreglado! :)

New Kogan Stories!

Advertencias Y Aclaraciones (AYA):

• Esta serie de one-shorts tendrá mucho slash y sexo explícito, se recomienda discreción.

• Sino te gusta esta clase de one-shorts, te recomiendo que salgas, no leas nada y te ahorres los comentarios negativos.

• 100% ficción.

• No apto para todo público.

• Slash/Yaoi y sexo explícito.

• Únicamente serán one-shorts Kogan.

• Quiero un unicornio.

• No soy responsable de traumas, desvelos, pesadilla, aquello (xDD), entre otras cosas.

• No soy dueña de los personajes, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y ellos mismos.

• +18

• Puedes dejar un review/PM con alguna idea/propuesta para otro one-short el cual te dedicaré(si quieres, si no quieres la dedicatoria, todo bien:) por el aporte (requisitos: lugar, tiempo, fondo, posición, detalles.

• Todo es 100% mío, sacado de mi lado perv.

• El único motivo de esto es ENTRETENER.

• Pervertidos XD

• Ranting M.

• Lenguaje fuerte.

• No apto para menores.

• No apto para cardíacos.

• Salado si no lees y sigues las AYA.

•Terminaré más tramada yo que ustedes...

Fotografías: Logan revisa el celular de Kendall y se encuentra con fotos que jamás imaginó encontrar...

• • • Fotografías • • •

Eran las 12:23 de un sábado completamente normal en el 2J, Kendall, Logan, James y Carlos estaban en el sofá naranja viendo Hora De Aventura, todos reían y hacían uno que otro comentario con respecto a lo que pasaba en la tele. Mamá Knight había ido con Katie al salón de belleza para un nuevo look, dejando a los adolescentes en el 2J ya desayunados y almorzados.

-Iré a la piscina, esta mañana llegaron unas chicas nuevas y no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad de tener una cita con una de ellas.- dijo James levantándose del sofá apenas terminó el programa, sacó su peine preferido, de quién sabe donde, y lo pasó por su pelo para obviamente peinarse.

-Yo también.- dijo Carlos levantándose.

Kendall y Logan sabían que Carlos sentía algo por James, pero al parecer James jamás se tomó la molestia de prestarle suficiente atención a Carlos como para notarlo.

Carlos y James entraron al pasillo para dirigirse a su cuarto compartido. Kendall y Logan actuaron con normalidad, Logan estiró el brazo a la mesa de centro que estaba adelante de ellos y agarró el control para seguidamente cambiar el canal. Unos minutos después, salieron James y Carlos ya vestido con sus trajes de baño.

-¡Nos veremos en un par de horas!- gritó James desde la puerta.

-¡Hey, chicos, esperen!- interrumpió Kendall. -Recordé que en 10 minutos tengo una cita con Jo en la piscina, ¿puedo ir con ustedes para estar ahí de una vez?

-Claro, vamos.- dijo James despreocupado.

-Nos vemos, Logan.- dijeron los tres desde la puerta, la cual se cerró segundos después de haber pasado por ella.

Logan sonrió, pues le gustaba estar sólo en el departamento, así podía leer y comer helado tranquilo sin que nadie le dijera nada. Pasó rápidamente la mirada por los lugares donde estaban sus mejores amigos sentados hace poco tiempo atrás, cuando dobló a la izquierda, donde estaba Kendall antes, vio que el rubio había dejado su celular, tal vez se le había salido de la bolsa del pantalón cuando se levantó o algo. Lo agarró y corrió a la puerta para abrirla y decirle a Kendall que se le había quedado, pero cuando abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, se dio cuanta que ya habían desaparecido.

Pasó por su mente ir a dejárselo, pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes, tenía pereza de caminar, tomar el ascensor, pasar por el lobby y bla bla bla, decidió guardárselo y dárselo cuando volviera de su cita.

Caminó devuelta para adentro y se lanzó al sofá dejando el celular en la mesa de centro. Volvió su atención al tele y al control para buscar un nuevo programa interesante que ver; de un momento a otro, el celular de Kendall se prendió, Logan se asomó por curiosidad y se dio cuenta de que sólo era una notificación de Facebook de que a alguien le gustó su estado. La curiosidad le llamaba a gritos por saber que cosas habían en el teléfono de Kendall, hasta llegar a tal punto de agarrar el celular y deslizar la pantalla para desbloquearlo, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba en la galería, específicamente en un álbum, en la parte de arriba decía "242 de 249". La foto que salió primero era una donde estaban su mejor amigo y Jo en la piscina tomando una malteada; deslizó el dedo y pasó la foto, la otra era de ellos dos en el parque, la otra foto era de ellos cuatro en la sala de canto después del ensayo... Y así siguió pasando las fotos hasta que llegó a la número 245, era de él tomándose una foto con lentes de sol en la entrada de la piscina, Logan sonrió ampliamente, pues Kendall salía muy guapo ahí. Deslizó el dedo y la siguiente imagen que apareció lo dejó sumamente sorprendido, ni en mil años se imaginó que Kendall, su amigo de toda la vida, tuviera una foto así...

La siguiente foto que apareció fue de la polla de (según Logan) Kendall levantada, era grande, dura y pensaba que estaba lista para entrar en él. La respiración del pálido se empezó a ser más pesada cada vez más, estaba jadeando y sus pantalones se empezaron a sentir apretados. Jamás se imaginó que Kendall pudiera hacer tal cosa, ¿tomarle una foto a su polla erecta? ¿De quién rayos era ese teléfono y porqué habían fotos así? Intentó luchar contra su impulso de acercar la fotos y poder ver más de cerca todo, con lujo de detalles. Cambió la foto y lo que vio no fue para nada mejor, la siguiente imagen era de Kendall, en lo que aparentemente parecía, soltando un gemido mientras se preparaba con sus dedos, dos de hecho.

Los cachetes de Logan se enrojecieron, humedecía levemente sus labios con su lengua a la vez que su propia polla rogaba por ser liberada y tocada.

Pasó la foto y la siguiente era como la anterior, pero ésta estaba más de cerca. Logan soltó un gemido cuando miró los dedos de Kendall y la cara que tenía, "inconsciente" miró la polla de Kendall e imágenes de él chupándosela al rubio, se hicieron presentes en su imaginación.

Inmediatamente desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y bajó el zipper para seguidamente deshacerse de su pantalón y bóxer. Bajó su mano y se acarició suavemente mientras seguía viendo la foto, sosteniendo el celular con la otra mano, un gemido se salió de su boca mientras seguía con su autoconsolación.

Imágenes vagas sobre él chupándosela al rubio y teniendo sexo se pasaron por su mente cuando cerraba los ojos para disfrutar más. Su erección dolía y subía cada vez más, audibles e inaudibles gemidos salían de la boca de Logan, alguno que otro "Kendall" salía a gritos de su garganta cada vez que su mano iba rápida y lentamente por toda su polla. Agarró el celular con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía masturbándose cada vez más rápido. Tenía muchas ganas de que Kendall lo follara ahora mismo, lo necesitaba urgentemente dentro de él.

Cerró los ojos, seguía aumentando la velocidad de su mano al tiempo de que las imágenes del teléfono de Kendall y las que se habían formado en su mente, seguían arrojándose a su imaginación. Empezó a embestir su puño que envolvía su polla, unos minutos faltaron para que descargara toda su tensión acumulada en su miembro, esparciendo la mayor parte de su semilla en su mano y una pequeña parte en su camisa.

Sintió un cálido aliento cerca de su cuello y luego una mano pasearse por la parte de su estómago que no estaba cubierto por su camisa, colándose más hasta casi llegar a acariciar sus pezones. Logan se asustó e inmediatamente dobló su mirar a la izquierda.

-¿K-kendall?- su voz salía entrecortada, estaba jadeando, no sólo por la excitación sino también por el cansancio.

-Escuché que gemías mi nombre de una manera sexy, - susurró Kendall cerca de su oído. -No podía permitirme perder la oportunidad de hacerte mío, claro, si tú quieres...- lamió la parte de abajo de su oreja y se dedicó a rozar la punta de su nariz con la piel del cuello de Logan para oler su aroma masculino.

-A-ah... Sí quiero...

Y entonces Kendall lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo para darle un apasionado beso, el pálido soltó su polla y el celular, dejando el último caer en el suelo, Logan instantáneamente abrió la boca y le dio acceso a Kendall de vagar por su boca; Logan desabrochó la camisa a cuatros roja y blanca de Kendall, para que cuando estuviera totalmente suelta de adelante, pudiera escalar sobre él y acariciar su fuerte pecho a la vez que su polla se rozaba con el abdomen del rubio sexy.

Logan puso una mano en la parte de atrás de la nuca de Kendall y jaló unos mechones falsamente rubios de su cabello cuando sintió las manos de Kendall apretar su trasero y darle una nalgada lo suficientemente fuerte como para excitarlo más y soltarse del beso un breve segundo para dejar salir un gemido y luego volver a besarse.

Los labios de Kendall bajaron desde la boca del pálido hasta su mandíbula, besando y lamiendo; Logan sentía que su polla se estaba excitando de nuevo y aparentemente también la de Kendall. El rubio bajó de nuevo, esta vez a su blancuzco cuello dando lamidas, chupetes y dejando marcas de dientes, Logan lo único que podía hacer era gemir y temblar bajo el toque de Kendall. El alto empezó a tirar de la parte de abajo de la camisa de Logan, se separaron un momento y el pálido levantó los brazos para que Kendall pudiera quitarle la camisa sin ningún problema. Kendall sonrió pícara y ampliamente cuando vio los chupetes morados en el cuello de Logan haciendo contraste con su piel. Las pequeñas manos del azabache se pasaron por el torso de Kendall mientras que una mano de Kendall intentaban abrir la nalgas del azabache y meterle sus dedos en el agujero de Logan para empezar la diversión, pero la estúpida posición en la que estaban no le permitía hacer eso.

-Joder, Logan.- Kendall lanzó a Logan a un lado del sofá, haciendo, en el proceso, que el bajo se asustara ya que lo agarró desprevenidamente; Logan cayó en el sofá, golpeándose la espalda con el brazo del sofá. Los labios de Kendall no perdieron tiempo y se abalanzaron sobre Logan, besándolo de una forma exageradamente sexy y desesperada, con todo y dientes.

Los ágiles dedos de Kendall fueron a parar en los muslos de Logan y empezaron deslizarse por toda la piel, cuando se aburrió de tocar toda esa parte, abrió las piernas de Logan, dejando de lado e ignorando por completo la polla necesitada del pálido, se separó del chico abajo de él y levantó las piernas de Logan dejando una perfecta vista. Kendall llevó tres de sus dedos a boca del pálido, pero este los apartó.

-Espera.- dijo incorporándose. -Sientate, quiero probar algo.

Kendall estaba medio confundido, pero no le dio tanta vuelta al asunto, se sentó en el sofá como estaba ahora cuando Logan se había subido en él. Logan se arrodilló frente a él, empezó a quitarle la faja, cuando se deshizo de ella, la lanzó a un lado y comenzó a desabrochar el botón y bajar el zipper, empezó a tirar del pantalón de Kendall, el rubio se levantó y se bajó (con ayuda de Logan) el pantalón y los boxers. Se volvió a sentar y gimió al sentir una mano sobre su miembro.

-Mierda...- gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Logan recorrer lo largo de su polla.

Logan lamía y chupaba la longitud de Kendall hasta dejarlo todo lleno de saliva. Empezó a chupar la cabeza de la polla de Kendall fuertemente, sacándole gemidos muy audibles al rubio. Logan empezó a bajar y subir en el miembro de Kendall, enrollando la lengua en la polla y yendo más rápido cuando sentía que se agitaba el miembro del alto. Kendall puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Logan para ayudarle a ir más rápido. El pálido la sacó de su boca dejando un hijo de saliva que conectaba su labio inferior con la punta, bajo sus labios a los testículos de Kendall para consentirlos un rato, lamiéndolos y chupándolos mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de masturbar al ojos verde.

-¡Ah! L-Logan...- jadeaba Kendall con su cabeza hacia atrás. Logan seguía lamiendo todo de Kendall ahí abajo, se alejó despacio aún dando una que otra lamida para seguidamente volver a chupar la polla de Kendall. -Oh, Logan... Mmm... ¡Me vas a matar en un orgasmo!- Kendall puso sus manos en los hombros de Logan para indicarle que se levantara. Logan de separó de la polla de Kendall y se levantó para sentarse sobre el regazo del rubio, sintiendo la polla de Kendall rozar con su entrada. -¿Quieres que te prepare?

-N-no... Ah, entra ya.

Kendall levantó un poco el trasero de Logan para alinear bien su polla con la entrada del azabache. Molestó un rato el agujero de Logan con la punta de su miembro, cuando oyó las quejas salir de la boca del pálido, decidió dejar de joderlo y metérsela de una vez.

-¡Ah!- gimió al sentir el pene de Kendall entrar casi por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y brazó al torso de Kendall fuertemente; el rubio siguió empujando para quedar totalmente adentro, dejó un momento para que Logan se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Luego de unos segundo Logan movió su trasero avisándole a Kendall que ya estaba listo. Kendall separó un poco sus piernas y empezó a sacar la polla del culo de Logan para volver a meterla y así hasta que estuviera metiéndosela ferozmente a Logan y éste estuviera saltando en su polla al ritmo de Kendall para aumentar la excitación. Muchos gemidos salidos de la boca de los dos y el sonido de pieles chocando, reinaba en todo el departamento.

-Ah, ¿p-por qué, ah, por qué diablos tienes esto aún?- preguntó Logan refiriéndose a la camisa desabrochada que llevaba, Logan inmediatamente se la quitó y la tiró lejos hasta casi caer en la mesa del comedor.

Ambos seguían gimiendo a la vez que sus embestidas eran más fuertes y rápidas. En un momento indeterminado, las piernas de Kendall se empezaron a entumir gracias a la posición en la que estaban, Kendall sacó su polla de los adentros de Logan, agarró al pálido fuertemente de la cintura y lo puso en el lugar donde iba a empezar todo desde un principio; lo puso en el sofá, recostado en el brazo del mueble naranja. Logan puso una pierna sobre el respaldar del sofá y la otra alrededor de la cintura de Kendall, el rubio de alineó otra vez contra el culo del bajito y fue entrando lentamente, Logan levantó su mano izquierda y le dio una nalgada a Kendall.

-¡Rápido!- Kendall gimió y se la metió rápido.

[...]

Había pasado casi una hora y Kendall aún seguía metiéndosela fuertemente a Logan, ambos seguían gimiendo como el infierno, sus pieles chocaban dando un excitante sonido que se hacía oír en todo el departamento. La lengua de Logan salía levemente de su boca para a humedecer sus labios, sus labios estaban rojos, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas rojas, sus manos agarrándose con fuerza de los antebrazos de Kendall, y botas de sudor bajaban y hacían brillar y humedecer ciertas partes de su cuerpo; de Kendall ciertamente podíamos decir lo mismo, su cadera no dejaba de juntarse con la de Logan, sus mejillas estaban rojas, en sus ojos se había quedado una especie neblina que no lo dejaba ver muy bien; observaba el rostro de Logan, cada gesto de placer o dolor que hacía, Dios,... Lo excitaba más.

-Oh, mier... ¡Ah! Kendall, me vengo...

-Vamos, dulzura,- agarró el pene de Logan y empezó a masturbarlo. -¡Correte para mí, Logie!

Unas cuantas embestidas más y Logan se corrió en la mano de Kendall, manchándolo a él y a sus abdómenes, mientras el orgasmo de Logan estaba presente, Kendall no dejaba de embestir su agujero y mover su mano, haciendo que más semen dejaba su polla, unos segundos faltaron para que Kendall se viniera todo gracias al chico que se estaba cayendo en pedazos frente a él. Logan gemía gracias a su propio orgasmo y al de Kendall, el cual se sentía dentro de él. Kendall cayó en el pecho de Logan mientras este lo abrazó y acarició su sudoroso cabello.

-¿Ken?- habló el pálido luego de unos cinco minutos.

-Lo siento.- respondió.

Kendall se levantó y salió del culo de Logan. -Oh, yo...

-Yo me encargo.- interrumpió Kendall refiriéndose a la semilla de Logan que estaba sobre el abdomen de ambos. Kendall pasó su dedo índice sobre su panza la cual tenía semen y se llevó el dedo a la boca, soltando un pequeño gemido. -Mmm... Delicioso.- Logan se mordió el labio interior. -¿Quieres probarte?- el pálido asintió levemente y Kendall volvió a untar su dedo con la semilla de Logan y lo llevó a la boca del azabache.

[...]

-¿Qué onda con el sexo? ¿Por qué... sucedió?- preguntó Logan abrazándose más al torso ya vestido de Kendall.

Kendall atrajo más a Logan mientras le subía más al tele. Se encogió de hombros y encaró al pálido. -Fue sólo sexo casual. ¿No te gustó?

-Me encantó.- besó los labios de Kendall.

-Eso es genial. Tenemos que volver a hacerlo.- sonrió.

-Tenemos.- resaltó. -Oye, Kendall, sobre las fotos en tu celular...

-Fue a propósito todo. Quería dejarlo por ahí donde tú lo vieras para que miraras las fotografías y así tú y yo... Ya sabes...- Puso una mano sobre el muslo de Logan y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo.

-Lo hubieras hecho hace tiempo, yo también quería hacerlo contigo.- Logan lo besó y poco a poco el beso de hizo intenso, Kendall empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Logan y este a desabrochar su camisa otra vez.

-¿Quieres una segunda ronda?

-Sí y mucho

-¿Dónde quieres ahora?

-Mmm...- pensó. -Vamos a la cocina.- Los dos se levantaron y caminaron a la cocina con las manos entrelazadas.

Fin.

• • • Fotografías • • •

Este es el primer one-shorts de muchos (tal vez)!

Que les pareció?

Recuerden que puedes dejar un review/PM con alguna idea/propuesta para otro one-short el cual te dedicaré(si quieres, si no quieres la dedicatoria, todo bien:) por el aporte (requisitos: lugar, tiempo, fondo, posición, detalles.

Recuerden dejar fav, follow y reviews! Intentaré subir un nuevo one-short cada semana ;)

-Scar:)


	2. Videollamada

**New One-short!**

 **Advertencias Y Aclaraciones (AYA):**

 **• Esta serie de one-shorts tendrá mucho slash y sexo explícito, se recomienda discreción.**

 **• Sino te gusta esta clase de one-shorts, te recomiendo que salgas, no leas nada y te ahorres los comentarios negativos.**

 **• 100% ficción.**

 **• No apto para todo público.**

 **• Slash/Yaoi y sexo explícito.**

 **• Únicamente serán one-shorts Kogan.**

 **• Quiero un unicornio.**

 **• No soy responsable de traumas, desvelos, pesadilla, aquello (xDD), entre otras cosas.**

 **• No soy dueña de los personajes, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y ellos mismos.**

 **• +18**

 **• Puedes dejar un review/PM con alguna idea/propuesta para otro one-short el cual te dedicaré(si quieres, si no quieres la dedicatoria, todo bien:) por el aporte (requisitos: lugar, tiempo, fondo, posición, detalles.**

 **• Todo es 100% mío, sacado de mi lado perv.**

 **• El único motivo de esto es ENTRETENER.**

 **• Pervertidos XD**

 **• Ranting M.**

 **• Lenguaje fuerte.**

 **• No apto para menores.**

 **• No apto para cardíacos.**

 **• Salado si no lees y sigues las AYA.**

 **•Terminaré más tramada yo que ustedes...**

 **•Ignoren las fallas ortografías.**

 **Videollamada: Logan se va por una semana a Minnesota por unos asuntos familiares, Kendall y Logan se extrañan mucho y deciden hacer una videollamada.**

 **Había leído un par de estos fics antes, pero en inglés, me inspiré MUCHO en esto con el último one-short del fic "A Kogan Story" de BTRlover17.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **• • • Video Call • • •**

Kendall lanzó su celular de forma frustrante por enésima vez sobre el sofá. Hace horas que le había puesto un mensaje a Logan y aún no le contestaba, Kendall se estaba empezando a preocupar, hace unos días Logan se había ido a Minnesota ya que su madre lo había llamado para una reunión familiar urgente, hace días, lo cual era demasiado para Kendall, era el tiempo más largo que había pasado sin estar junto a su Logie. Extrañaba verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, hacer el amor con él, su olor, su voz, ir al parque o siquiera pasar sentados en el sofá como idiotas sin hacer nada, le hacía falta Logan en exceso, estos días habían sido un infierno, ¡y aún faltaban más! Definitivamente lo necesitaba, Logan era su todo. Kendall necesitaba a Logan más que nada en el mundo.

Se había empezado a preocupar desde el primer instante en que subió al avión, un sinfín de probabilidades sobre que algo saliera mal lo invadían mentalmente, pero fue todo mejor cuando Logan lo llamó y le dijo que ya estaba en Minnesota y su familia lo esperaba, ¡todo estaba bien ahora! Otro problema empezó cuando Logan había tardado 15 minutos en contestarle un mensaje, él sabía que Logan pasaba jugando todo el día en su celular cuando estaba aburrido y siempre contestaba sus mensajes apenas le llegaban, pero desde que llegó a Minnesota tardaba mucho más de lo habitual, ¡claro que entendía que tal vez estaba ocupado con sus cosas familiares y eso...! ¡Pero él era SU novio! empezó a pensar de que quizá Logan había hecho amigos nuevos o se había reencontrado con unos viejos o había encontrado a otro chico más y estaba comenzando a salir con él, pero después de 2 horas Logan le contestaba y le pedía disculpas por la tardanza excusándose con que su abuela le había pedido cambiar de lugar los muebles o visitar a sus muchos tíos que no veía hace años.

Hoy esperaba que probablemente fuese igual y no una de las ideas vagas de Kendall sobre reemplazarlo con algún otro chico.

Echó un último vistazo a su celular para confirmar si había entrando algún mensaje de Logan mientras el estaba pensado, resopló molesto al ver su celular sin ninguna notificación o mensaje nuevo. Se levantó del sofá naranja y agarró un cojín para seguidamente lanzarlo sobre el celular, caminó hacia el baño y agarró la perilla para abrir la puerta, pero ésta estaba con llave.

– _Ocupado_.– se oyó la voz de James desde el otro lado.

–¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sal ya!

– _Nop. Aún no han pasado los 20 minutos para quitarme la crema de la cara y no me gusta que tú y Carlos se rían de mí, así que aguantate._

Rugó. –¡Necesito orinar, abre la maldita puerta!

– _No. Si sabes que tienes tu propio baño en tu cuarto compartido, ¿verdad?_

Kendall golpeó la puerta con su puño y caminó lejos de ella. Recorrió la sala haciendo un círculo chueco, respirando fuertemente intentando controlar su respiración. Sus cambios de humor habían estado cambiando constantemente desde que se fue Logan, entre veces estaba a punto de enterarle un tenedor en la frente a sus amigos, otras veces estaba abrazando a todo el mundo, otras distraído y la lista seguía, podía cambiar de estado de humor más de 5 veces en sólo 15 minutos, Logan si lo tenía loco, Kendall era un completo desastre en los ensayos con Gustavo al mando de todo ya que Kelly estaba convenciendo a Griffin de que era buena idea añadir canciones con otros cantantes famosos a su nuevo próximo álbum, Kendall estaba siempre en un rincón tecleando la pantalla de su teléfono escribiendo mensajes a Logan a una gran velocidad, como si Logan fuera a desaparecer y él quisiera hablar con su novio lo más posible, los gritos de Gustavo no entraban a sus oídos y mientras más Kendall ignoraba a Gustavo, más se enojaba y eso quería decir más horas extras para todos, y eso no era nada agradable para Carlos y James que llevaban repitiendo la misma rutina de baile hace más de dos horas y media, el señor X estaba sentado en una silla sólo observando a Gustavo acercarse lentamente hacia Kendall y quitarle su celular desprevenidamente. Gritos y más gritos sobre poner más atención al trabajo y menos a los mensajes, resonaba por todo el estudio. Kendall rodó los ojos y amenazó a Gustavo con devolverle su celular inmediatamente después del ensayo o rompería, no sólo uno, de sus muy amados discos de oro puro que colgaban en su oficina. Gustavo aterrado al ver los ojos oscuros totalmente molestos de Kendall, accedió.

Y todo esto había sido hace un par de horas y la verdad, desde que envió el último a Logan, el cual fue segundos antes de que Gustavo le quitara el celular, el pelinegro no había contestado.

Los nervios de Kendall estaban empezando a alterarse.

[…]

Un par de horas más tarde, todos los habitantes del 2J estaban en la sala, todos sentados en su preciado sofá naranja viendo una película como lo hacían ya todos los miércoles por la noche para pasar un momento más en familia después de la cena, todos estaban felizmente viendo "Soy Leyenda", una película muy interesante en donde salía Will Smith aparentemente en un lugar de Nueva York, solo y con un montón de "zombies" u "oscuros" por todas partes y él intentaba fabricar una vacuna para curarlos y que dejaran de matar gente; todos miraban atentamente la televisión y daban uno que otro salto al pasar una escena inesperada, todos disfrutaba, todos menos Kendall, el cual estaba en un sofá apartado del resto con su cara fruncida y mirada sobre el celular en el brazo del sofá donde descansaba su codo para apoyar su brazo y poner ahí su cara.

Seguía esperando el mensaje de Logan, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría... ¡Y sucedió! ¡De repente su celular anunció que tenía un mensaje nuevo! Rápidamente abrió la mensajería y... Resultó ser un mensaje de Kelly diciendo que llegaran al estudio a las 9 en punto para grabar una canción con el rapero más popular y famoso del momento, Snoop Dogg, cantarían una versión de "Boyfriend" con él y luego sin él para tener variedad a escoger para sus fans. Kendall respondió un "okay" y se levantó del sofá en dirección a la cocina, tanta espera daba hambre a veces.

Abrió la refrigeradora y vio lo que había dentro, registró las gavetas y encontró los ingredientes perfectos para un sándwich, sacó lo que iba a ocupar y los puso en la mesa junto a la bolsa de pan para empezar a crear su sándwich de unas forma improvisada, Logan hacía los mejores sándwiches. Al terminar puso todo en orden y volvió con su sándwich en la mano.

–Hey, Kendall. – habló Carlos. –Tu celular sonó un par de veces.

Parpadeó. Le dio el sándwich a Carlos y corrió hacia el celular. A la mierda el hambre. Efectivamente habían dos mensaje de Logan, ¡al fin! No podía estar más que contento, rápidamente entró a los mensajes y sonrió ampliamente.

 **«Yo también te echo mucho de menos, Ken. Te amo ‹3.» Logie**

 **«Perdona por contestar taaan tarde, mi mamá reunió a todos para otra cena familiar y unos primos me quebraron el celular, literalmente lo hicieron mierda, éste es uno de repuesto que tenía una tía... Es una mierda, pero solo lo acepté para hablar contigo /-\» Logie**

Una curva enorme en sus labios se fue formando en sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas bobas de enamorados.

 **«Yo te amo más, ya quiero que estés aquí, te extraño demasiado. Y aw, ¿en verdad? Es muy lindo de tu parte, Logie. :3» Kendall.**

Luego de unos 5 minutos le mensaje llegó.

 **«Entraño mucho de ti, extraño ver tu cara.» Logie.**

Un sonido de "aww" escapó de los labios de Kendall, inmediatamente mamá Knight volteó hacia su hijo. –¿Que dice Logan?

Sus dedos no paraban de moverse en la pantalla, al igual que sus ojos. –Dice que extraña ver mi cara.

–¿Y tú también?

–¡Por supuesto que sí!

–Bueno... Pregúntale si quiere y puede hacer una videollamada contigo.

Kendall la miró. –¡Sí!

 **«Logie, ¿te gustaría hacer una videollamada?»**

Esperó paciente la respuesta durante 5 minutos... y nada otra vez. Empezó a molestarse, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo Logan como para no contestarle?

Después de 30 minutos llegó.

 **«¡Claro! Me encantaría :D»**

 **«¿Qué estabas haciendo?»**

 **«¿Eh?»**

 **«¿Por qué no me contestabas? ¿Hay alguien más ahí?»**

 **«¿Qué? ¡por supuesto que no! Sólo me estaba dando un baño caliente. ¿Estás... bien?»**

 **«Sí, sí. Lo siento, es sólo que... Tú sabes... :/ »**

 **«No te preocupes, Ken. No tienes que estar celoso o preocupado ni nada por el estilo, ¿ok? ;) »**

 **«Ok, lo siento :/ »**

 **«No te preocupes. ¿Vamos a hacer la videollamada ;) »**

 **«Vamos ;) »**

Kendall sonrió y luego se levantó del sofá. –Iré a mi cuarto, haré una videollamada con Logan.

–Está bien.– todos contestaron, la señora Knight le sonrió, sabía cuanto extrañaba su hijo a Logan.

Kendall caminó hasta el pasillo, pero luego se acordó de algo y se devolvió. –Oh, y... Mamá, ¿vigilarías que James y Carlos no estén pegando las orejas en la puerta?

–Tranquilo hijo, yo me encargó.

[…]

El rubio había hecho su sonrisa aún más grande de lo que ya estaba cuando vio a Logan al otro lado de la pantalla. Su sonrisa perfecta con hoyuelos, sus hermosos ojos chocolate, su cabello ligeramente alborotado y húmedo gracias a la ducha, su piel tan cremosa y suave, sus labios, su nariz, su todo, Kendall estaba perdido.

–Hey...– habló Logan rompiendo el silencio.

–Hey, tú... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal todo por allá?

–Todo bien, echándote mucho de menos... con frío, tú sabes.

Sonrió. –Yo también te hecho mucho de menos, bebé. ¿Por qué te bañaste entonces si hacía frío?

–Tenía sudor por todas partes, mis tíos y mis primos hicimos un partido de hochey, fue agotador.

–Je, lo importante es que te divertiste.

–Sí, tengo un par de moretones en los hombros, pero nada más allá. ¿Y tú y los demás? ¿Algo nuevo?

–Pues... Estamos practicando una nueva coreografía, no es muy difícil, también unas nuevas canciones y eso. Mamá y Katie hicieron unas amigas en la lavandería.

–Eso es...– un bostezo se escapó de su garganta, puso una mano sobre su boca. –es perfecto.

–Estás cansado.– resaltó.

–Sí... No he estado durmiendo bien estos últimos días.

–¿Por qué?

Las mejillas de Logan se enrojecieron un poco. –Extraño mucho estar sin ti, dormir contigo... Estar en tus brazos..

Sonrió más, si es que era posible. –Yo también extraño estar contigo y dormir contigo, extraño muchas cosas de ti.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Te he echado de menos... He echado de menos decirte Te amo, tomarte de la mano. He echado de menos dormir contigo en mis brazos, besarte,– dijo Kendall bajando la voz a un susurro para la siguiente, –he echado de menos hacer el amor contigo.

–He echado de menos todo eso también. Y... Yo he echado de menos la sensación de tenerte dentro de mí.

El corazón de Kendall empezó a latir más fuerte en el pecho mientras las palabras de Logan resonaban en sus oídos. Un calor familiar comenzó a fluir a través de su cuerpo mientras se imaginaba lo que se siente al estar encerrado en el calor aterciopelado de Logan. Kendall se mordió el labio al sentir su miembro contraerse en sus pantalones. Kendall se movió un poco en su asiento, una tonalidad cálida apareció a través de sus mejillas.

–Kendall ¿estás bien?– preguntó Logan, la preocupación tiñendo su voz.

–Sí, estoy bien. Sólo... estaba envuelto en mis pensamientos.– Kendall respondió.

Logan se rió, sabía exactamente lo que Kendall estaba pensando, puesto que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. –Sé exactamente lo que estabas pensando.– Logan dijo, haciendo que los ojos de Kendall se ensancharan. –Estabas pensando en lo bien que se siente el estar en la cama follándome en este momento.– Logan continuó, sus dedos retorciéndose en su regazo mientras que sentía que su pene se empezaba a endurecer.

Kendall se mordió el labio para contener un gemido cuando las imágenes en su cabeza se hicieron aún más vivas gracias a Logan. Él sintió su polla en sus pantalones vaqueros, cambió de posición en su asiento para ocultar el bulto creciente de Logan.

–He estado pensando en ello también, pero hay algo que he estado pensando aún más.– Logan dijo, mirando como Kendall mordía un poco más duro su labio.

–¿Q-qué es?– Kendall tartamudeó, tomando una respiración profunda para tratar de recobrar la compostura.

–No he podido dejar de pensar en tu pene y lo mucho que quiero chupar.– Logan dijo, sintiendo que su pene se endurecía en sus pantalones.

Kendall no pudo contener su gemido ese tiempo, las imágenes de Logan en las rodillas, los labios sellados alrededor de su pene volaron a través de su mente. Su mano hizo un movimiento y se tocó a sí mismo a través de sus pantalones, pero se detuvo cuando recordó que Logan lo observaba a través de la pantalla.

–Ahora definitivamente sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Te gusta cuando me pongo de rodillas para ti, bebé?– Logan dijo, empujando su silla más debajo de la mesa para ocultar la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones.

–Mierda, Logie.– Kendall se quejó.

–Me lo tomaré como un sí, entonces.– Logan sonrió, –¿Qué pasa cuando un paso mi lengua a lo largo de su polla, asegurándome de que está todo mojado y listo para follar conmigo?

Kendall gimió bajo en su garganta, dedos agarrando el borde de su escritorio mientras que su miembro palpitaba debajo de los límites de sus pantalones. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de el rubor sobre las mejillas de Logan, el chico listo tensando cada pocos segundos.

–¿Estás bien, Logie?– Kendall dijo con un tono de burla en su voz.

–Solo estoy un poco ruborizado.– Logan morvió sus dedos con ganas de llegar debajo de la mesa y revivir la presión en los pantalones.

–¿En verdad?, parece que tienes el mismo problema que yo.– Kendall bromeó, alcanzando sus hacia abajo y palmas de las manos a sí mismo a través de sus pantalones.

Logan gimió mientras observaba a Kendall tocarse a sí mismo, los gemidos de la rubia haciendo latir su pene. El impulso de tocar a sí mismo se convirtió en demasiado, ya que Kendall dejó escapar un gemido con su nombre, llegando a abrir sus pantalones. Dejando caer su mano que se apoyaba en el brazo de la silla, Logan deslizó la mano por debajo de la cintura de los pantalones.

–Oh, mierda...– Logan gimió cuando él envolvió su mano alrededor de su pene, dándole un golpe lento.

Los ojos de Kendall se abrieron, los dedos buscando a tientas la cremallera de sus pantalones cuando escuchó el gemido de Logan. Sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla mientras tomaba los ojos de Logan. Los ojos del chico inteligente estaban llenos de lujuria, mordiendo con dureza su labio inferior mientras su mano se movió lo que se supone que es discretamente debajo de la mesa.

–Logan Mitchell, ¿te estás tocándote a tú mismo debajo de la mesa?– preguntó Kendall, tratando de mantener los deseos ojos de Logan conectados a los suyos.

Logan se quedó sin aliento, cuando los dedos tocaron su pene como Kendall habló. La morena sintió sus mejillas arder mientras veía a su novio a través de la pantalla, que tenía a pesar de que estaba siendo discreta. Logan observó como Kendall se humedeció los labios, dedos moviéndose lentamente a bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones. Logan comenzó a bombear de nuevo a sí mismo cuando Kendall se puso de pie, empujando sus pantalones y calzoncillos al suelo.

Logan dejó escapar un gemido mientras observaba la polla libre de Kendall, su cabeza brillando de pre semen. Él no quería más que lamer el líquido claro, el simple pensamiento del sabor de Kendall en su lengua hacía latir su polla en su mano. Se mordió el labio mientras observaba a Kendall sentarse en la silla, acariciando su longitud más rápido mientras observaba Kendall envolver sus largos dedos alrededor de su pene.

Kendall no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos de Logan estaban pegados a su polla. Hizo un movimiento para sí, pero se detuvo en el último minuto. El gemido que se deslizó entre los labios de Logan no pasó desapercibido.

–No Logie, no hasta que me muestre la suya.– Kendall sonrió, dando a su pene un golpe lento.

Logan se quejó de nuevo, pero se empujó hacia atrás de su escritorio. Le dio a Kendall una pequeña sonrisa tímida mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de la cintura de los pantalones. Tomando una respiración profunda Logan empujó el material por sus piernas, temblando ligeramente mientras el aire frío golpeó su piel ahora expuesta. El gemido que Kendall emitió no pasó inadvertido por Logan, el chico listo sonrojándose mientras pateaba sus pantalones de chándal a un lado.

Logan volvió a mirar a la puerta de su habitación, contemplando si debía ir y bloquearla. El sabía que Kendall probablemente se preguntaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que la vista estaba probablemente distrayéndolo. Y tenía razón. Kendall estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a la polla de Logan que llenaba toda la pantalla, lamiéndose los labios mientras observaba una gota de pre semen deslizarse hacia abajo del eje del chico inteligente.

Kendall no pudo evitar quejarse como Logan se alejó de su pantalla, al oír el clic de un distintivo de bloqueo. Sonrió ampliamente cuando volvió Logan, lamiéndose los labios mientras observaba el pene del chico listo se balanceaba entre sus piernas.

–Mierda Logie, joder.– Kendall gimió, masturbándose lentamente.

Logan se quejó a cambio, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de su longitud, acariciando a sí al mismo tiempo con Kendall. Ambos chicos se quejaron de placer recorrió su cuerpo, Logan envolviendo el puño alrededor de su pene. Los ojos de Kendall estaban pegados a la longitud de Logan, viendo como el puño se deslizó suavemente sobre él. La polla de Kendall latía cuando Logan gemía, la morena haciendo autostop en la cabeza de su pene.

–Joder Logie, no puede esperar hasta que vuelvas. Te voy a follar muy duro.– Kendall se quejó, sus caderas moviéndose mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo más rápido.

–No creo que pueda esperar tanto tiempo, necesito que llenes dentro de mí en este momento.– Logan gimió arqueando la espalda.

Kendall se estremeció mientras las palabras de Logan hacían eco en él, queriendo nada más que enterrarse en ese calor apretado del chico inteligente. Y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió.

–Finge tú mismo para mi, bebé.– Kendall se quejó cuando los movimientos de Logan se detuvieron.

Logan se quedó sin aliento ante la sugerencia, la palpitante polla de Kendall en su mano mientras se lo pensó. Nunca había intentado algo similar con él mismo, siendo, por lo general, parte de Kendall para hacer eso cuando lo hicieron algo remotamente sexual. La idea, le entusiasmó la idea de Kendall observándolo a través de la pantalla aumentando su excitación en su pene, pero también le daba miedo. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Qué pasa si Kendall no le gustaba lo que veía?

–Deja de pensar, estarás bien y tan jodidamente caliente también. Lo puedo imaginar.– Kendall se quejó y bajó la disminución del ritmo de su mano.

Logan asintió lentamente, lanzando una pierna sobre el brazo de la silla mientras ponía la otra al otro lado, en el borde de la mesa. Kendall tragó saliva mientras Logan se acomodaba, viendo la posición del chico pálido, dándole una vista perfecta de su agujero. Kendall apretó la base de su pene, sintiendo el pequeño hormigueo en la base de su estómago.

Kendall observaba con avidez como Logan llevaba dos de sus dedos, su lengua arremolinándose seductoramente alrededor de los dígitos. Logan sacó lentamente los dedos de su boca, vacilando mientras lo llevaba hacia abajo, entre sus piernas abiertas. Todavía era obvio que estaba nervioso acerca de hacer esto, Kendall sabía y pensaba en algo para consolarlo.

–Hey Logie,– dijo Kendall, llamando la atención de Logan. –Te amo.

La sonrisa de Logan fue casi cegadora, todos los rastros de tensión salieron de su cuerpo. –Yo también te amo.– Logan contestó, apoyando los dedos contra su entrada.

Tomando una respiración, Logan empujó su primer dedo más allá de su apretado anillo de músculo. Se detuvo cuando su dedo estaba enterrado profundamente hasta su nudillo, tomando varias respiraciones profundas para permitirse ajustar. Un vistazo a la pantalla mostró que Kendall se había vuelto a acariciar lentamente, mordiéndose el labio duro para mantener a raya sus gemidos. Una sensación de que se relajaba invadió a Logan, comenzó a empujar su dedo, gimiendo ligeramente a la sensación de ser estirado.

–Oh mierda Logan, eres tan jodidamente sexy.– Kendall gimió, hojeando a la cabeza de su pene.

Logan gimió en respuesta, deslizando un segundo dedo junto al primero. Se detuvo un momento antes de empujar y de hacer tijera con sus dedos. El placer candente recorrió su cuerpo, su mano libre movimiento para bombear su longitud. El nombre de Kendall se deslizó de los labios de Logan en repetidas ocasiones cuando sus dedos rozaron su punto dulce.

–Joder, Kendall, mierda.– Logan gimió, curvando sus dedos para presionar directamente contra su próstata.

Kendall gimió, su puño se movía más rápido sobre su longitud. Podía sentirse estar cerca del borde, ralentizando su ritmo, con ganas de ver la cara de Logan cuando se viniera por primera vez. Era obvio que Logan estaba cada vez más cerca y más cerca del borde, altos quejidos y gemidos se derramaban de sus labios cada vez que los dedos apretaban contra su punto específico.

Kendall no se decidía entre ver los dedos de Logan o el puño que se movían rápidamente a lo largo de su longitud. Se decidió cambiar entre los dos ojos, ya persistentes en los dedos de Logan mientras se deslizaba en un tercero, se estiraban para presionar contra su próstata.

–Y-yo... estoy cerca.– Logan gimió, empujando hacia atrás contra sus dedos mientras empujaba hacia arriba en el puño.

–Vamos, bebé.– Kendall gimió, yendo arriba en el puño.

Con un golpe más a su punto dulce, Logan se vino con un grito del nombre de Kendall. Sus caderas se resistieron rápidamente a medida que su semilla se derramó sobre el puño, un poco caía en la camisa. Viendo el orgasmo de Logan, fue suficiente para enviar a Kendall hasta el borde. Pasando su pulgar sobre la cabeza de su pene, Kendall se vino, el nombre de Logan dejando sus labios en un gemido roto. Las caderas del rubio se resistió cuando su semilla se derramaba sobre el puño, un chorrito aterrizó en su muslo.

Ambos chicos estaban jadeando como las últimas oleadas de sus orgasmos se derramaban sobre ellos. Se dejaron caer de nuevo en sus sillas, respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Logan fue el primero en moverse, dejando escapar un gemido mientras sacaba sus dedos hacia atrás. Kendall asomó un ojo abierto cuando escuchó a Logan gemir, sonriendo suavemente a su novio cuando él se dejó caer en su silla.

–¿Estás bien, bebé?– preguntó Kendall, deslizando su cabello sudoroso de su frente.

–Mmm...– fue la respuesta de Logan mientras dejaba caer su pierna que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

–En verdad, no puedo esperar a que regreses a casa.– Kendall bromeó.

Logan rió abriendo sus ojos somnolientos. –Yo tampoco.– respondió Logan.

–Creo que tenemos una cita con nuestra cama cuando vuelvas.– Kendall dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo.

–Es una cita.– respondió Logan.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, disfrutando de sus máximos recientes. Ambos saltaron ligeramente cuando llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Logan.

–Logan que es hora de dormir.– La voz de la señora Mitchell hizo eco a través de la madera.

–Claro.– Gritó de nuevo. Logan esperó a que su madre se fuera antes de volver de nuevo a la pantalla. –Será mejor que me vaya a la cama.– Logan respondió moviendo la mano para cubrir su boca mientras bostezaba.

–Sí, igual aquí.– Kendall respondió. –Te amo, bebé. No puedo esperar a tenerte de vuelta el sábado.

–No hay que olvidar nuestra cita, Te amo demasiado.

Kendall observaba con una sonrisa suave cuando Logan le lanzó un beso. Él le devolvió el gesto, pronunciando al final un "Te amo" a Logan antes de su pantalla quedara en blanco. Kendall se dejó caer en su silla, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro. En realidad, no podía esperar hasta el fin de semana.


	3. Parque de Diversiones

**New One-short!**

 **Advertencias Y Aclaraciones (AYA):**

 **• Esta serie de one-shorts tendrá mucho slash y sexo explícito, se recomienda discreción.**

 **• Sino te gusta esta clase de one-shorts, te recomiendo que salgas, no leas nada y te ahorres los comentarios negativos.**

 **• 100% ficción.**

 **• No apto para todo público.**

 **• Slash/Yaoi y sexo explícito.**

 **• Únicamente serán one-shorts Kogan.**

 **• Quiero un unicornio.**

 **• No soy responsable de traumas, desvelos, pesadilla, aquello (xDD), entre otras cosas.**

 **• No soy dueña de los personajes, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y ellos mismos.**

 **• +18**

 **• Puedes dejar un review/PM con alguna idea/propuesta para otro one-short el cual te dedicaré(si quieres, si no quieres la dedicatoria, todo bien:) por el aporte (requisitos: lugar, tiempo, fondo, posición, quién es el dominante, detalles,...)**

 **• Todo es 100% mío, sacado de mi lado perv.**

 **• El único motivo de esto es ENTRETENER.**

 **• Pervertidos XD**

 **• Ranting M.**

 **• Lenguaje fuerte.**

 **• No apto para menores.**

 **• No apto para cardíacos.**

 **• Salado si no lees y sigues las AYA.**

 **•Terminaré más tramada yo que ustedes...**

 **•Ignoren las fallas ortografías.**

 **Parque de Diversiones: Kendall y Logan lo hacen en el Parque de Diversiones.**

 **Esto es para** **betoSelenatoRusher5** **! Espero te guste! ;)**

 **Ustedes también pueden hacer su "pedido" para un one-short, los requisitos están arriba.**

 **Disfruten! :D**

 **• • • Parque De Diversiones • • •**

Rara vez a Gustavo le dada por darles a los chicos un par de días o un fin de semana libre, este fin de semana era uno de ellos. Saliendo del estudio, los chicos subieron más que felices por la noticia al carro rentado de la Sra. Knight, Kendall y Logan adelante mientras que Carlos y James atrás, el camino al Palm Woods no fue muy largo, en unos minutos ya estaban recorriendo el lobby. Corriendo por las escaleras, James y Carlos querían cambiarse y tirarse a la piscina lo más rápido posible, dejando a Kendall y Logan ir solos en el ascensor.

Kendall apretó el botón y en segundos llegó vacío, él y Logan entraron tomados de las manos. El pálido le dio una tímida sonrisa a su rubio novio, el cual se acercó y lo tomó de la cintura para luego besarlo. El timbre sonó y el elevador se detuvo anunciando que habían llegado al segundo piso. Los chicos se separaron y caminaron por el pasillo hasta su departamento, al llegar Kendall lo agarró de la muñeca y lo jaló al sofá para sentarse junto a él.

–Necesito que te pongas guapo esta noche.– dijo cuando Logan puso su cabeza en su pecho y él empezó a jugar con su pelo.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–Al parque de diversiones.

–¿No crees que James y Carlos se nos van a pegar? Digo, es el segundo lugar favorito de ellos.

–Ellos no tienen que darse cuenta.– dijo terminado esto con una sonrisa cómplice, se besaron y Logan agarró el control para buscar algo interesante que ver.

[…]

Las horas habían pasado. La adrenalina corría por sus venas al igual que unos cuantos tragos de cerveza en ellos y más en Kendall. El ruido de los juegos y la música de unos chinamos hacían estruendo es sus oídos, haciendo latir su corazón cada vez más rápido. Ambos chicos habían terminado de subir a todo los juegos más fuertes y "peligrosos" que habían, a éstas altas horas de la noche era todo lo que había. Las canciones de Strellex, David Guetta, Avicii y un montón de DJs más aún resonaban en sus oídos, el lugar estaba a su máximo, ningún padre dejaría a sus hijos pre adolescentes y adolescentes venir a un lugar como este, jamás.

Más allá de la multitud había un chico agarrando a otro del brazo y llevándoselo a de unos baños que ya nadie ocupaba, todos preferían usar los "portátiles" que estaban más cerca.

Abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente, Kendall estrelló a Logan contra la pared y se abalanzó a su boca, Logan chilló al sentir lo agresivo de su novio. El rubio lo tomó de la cintura y en un salto, Logan enrolló sus piernas alrededor del alto. El cambio de saliva en sus bocas hacía sentir a Logan el sabor embriagador a alcohol en Kendall. Sus manos lo apretaban más contra la pared, el pálido sólo gemía al sentir su erección rozar con la de su rubio, llevó sus manos a la nuca del alto y jaló unos mechones cuando sus lenguas de encontraron e iniciaron una batalla, la cual el bajo perdió con orgullo. Recorriendo todo el interior y los puntos sensibles de Logan, Kendall gozaba al oír sus gemidos salir de su boca.

Descendiendo hacia su cuello, Logan gruñó al sentir los dientes de Kendall sobre su piel, el rubio coló sus manos bajo la camisa del pálido y sonrió al tacto de la piel debajo de sus dedos temblar. Jadeando cuando los dedos de Kendall empezaron su camino hacia los adentros de su pantalón. Apretando aún más a Logan contra la pared, Kendall no paró de frotar sus entrepiernas provocando una exquisita fricción. El alto bajó a Logan y metió una pierna entre las del pálido para rozar su erección y hacerlo gemir más fuerte.

Las manos de Kendall se dirigieron al botón y zipper de Logan para deshacerlo y bajarlo. Logan gruñó al sentir lo brusco de Kendall al quitarle los pantalones, el pálido jadeó al tacto de Kendall rasguñar su piel al terminar de jalar hacia abajo su pantalón. El chico listo se abalanzó hacia el rubio, besando sus labios desesperadamente mientras el alto apretaba su trasero. Separándose de Kendall, Logan lo lanzó contra la pared y volvió a besarlo mientras sus manos de encargaban de quitar el botón y zipper para bajar seguidamente sus pantalones y bóxers.

–Alguien está desesperando...– susurró sobre sus labios.

–Te necesito.

Bajó hacia el cuello de Kendall y empezó a besar y morder su cuello y parte de su hombro. Kendall llevó sus manos al bóxer de Logan y lo empezó a deslizar hacia abajo, el pálido se alejó un poco y pateó el material cuando estuvo en sus tobillos. Temblando cuando una brilla fresca se estrelló contra su parte baja descubierta, ambos se miraron seductoramente. El rubio agarró a Logan de la cintura y lo lanzó de nuevo a la pared fría, llevando una mano a su propia boca, Kendall lamió dos de sus dedos para después dirigirlos al apretado hoyo de Logan, metiendo la punta de uno lentamente, escuchó un gemido salir de la boca del bajo.

El azabache tomó entre su mano la polla de Kendall y empezó a acariciarla en un modo lento para desesperarlo, su otra mano libre la usó para agarrar a su novio de la nuca y estrellar sus labios en un excitante beso. Kendall puso su otra mano en la pared, a la par de la cabeza de Logan para apoyarse. El pálido gemía al sentir el dedo de Kendall entrar rápidamente en él, el rubio al notar esto, añadió otro más e hizo tijeras para dilatar su entrada, los gemidos de Logan lo tenían loco, necesitaba prepararlo rápido, necesitaba estar dentro de él.

Logan pasó su pulgar sobre el glande de Kendall para recoger el líquido que comenzaba a salir de ahí haciendo estremecer de sobremanera a Kendall. Sus labios de separaron, jadeaban mientras el rubio sacaba sus dedos del agujero del chico listo. Dando la vuelta a Logan, Kendall admiró el cuerpo de su novio desde atrás, aunque aún tenía puesto la camisa, su trasero tenía con qué compensar.

Juntando sus pieles, los dos sintieron un intenso placer cuando el caliente pene de Kendall presionó contra el agujero del bajo, escupiendo es su polla, el rubio fue penetrando al azabache lentamente. Los suspiros de placer salían de la boca del chico pálido, disfrutando la sensación de Kendall dentro de él. El alto gimió cuando toda su longitud estuvo dentro, las paredes del chico debajo de él se sentían tan bien, le daban ganas de empezar a embestirlo tan ferozmente que lo hicieran gritar de placer puro.

Luego de un tiempo, Logan movió sus caderas hacia atrás dando inicio a la diversión. Kendall afirmó las su agarré en la cintura de su novio y comenzó por salir hasta dejar sólo la punta dentro, disfrutó como su longitud entraba fácilmente en su chico. Volvió a salir y entró fuertemente golpeando el punto exacto de placer de Logan, el cual no pudo evitar callar sus gemidos. Lanzando su cadera hacia atrás, Logan ayudó a que Kendall lo penetrara más duro y rápido, moviéndose al ritmo de él.

El placer corría sus venas, en sus pieles bajando las gotas de sudor, el frío no les causaba nada, el ruidoso sonido de la música no alcanzaban sus oídos. Sus gemidos y movimientos los controlaban, sus ganas por deshacerse de una o alguna otra manera su excitación podía más que ellos, el parque de diversiones no era un obstáculo. Todo era tan excitante y la idea de que los descubrieran en cualquier momento aumentaba más su adrenalina.

–Kendall... necesito más...

Saliendo y dándole la vuelta nuevamente, Kendall lo tomó de la cintura y de un solo salto Logan subió a él enrollando las piernas en su cintura. La polla de Kendall había dado justo en el blanco, cada embestida mandaba al paraíso a Logan y aumentaba lo caliente en el rubio tras sus gritos de placer. Logan puso sus manos alrededor de los hombros del alto y metió su cara en el cuello de él, una mano de Kendall se dirigió a la desatendida polla de Logan y empezó a masturbarlo al tiempo de sus embestidas. Logan empujó hacia abajo y mordió el cuello de Kendall al sentirse cerca del clímax, el ojos verdes sabía que su novio en cualquier momento se vendría, aumentó el ritmo de su mano y de sus embestidas, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de placer al igual que el de Logan.

–¡Kendall!

Gritando su nombre, Logan se vino llevando sus abdómenes y la mano del rubio con su esencia. Kendall al sentir las paredes apretarse a su alrededor, se vino llenado al pálido hasta el tope, gimiendo el nombre de Logan. Ambos de quedaron jadeando fuertemente, esperando a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran. Con el paso de los segundos, Kendall se salió de Logan y lo bajó; el chico inteligente se recostó en pared, pues sentía sus pies débiles, sus manos agarraron los fuertes brazos de Kendall, el rubio al ver a su novio débil, se acercó y lo besó amorosamente.

–Vamos, bebé. Hay que irnos.

Logan solo asintió para después volver a besar a Kendall.

Fin.

 **• • • Parque De Diversiones • • •**

 **Espero les haya gustado! ;)**

 **Ustedes también pueden hacer su "pedido" para un one-short, los requisitos están arriba.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews y pasar por mis demás fics! ;)**

 **—Scar:3**


	4. Permiso

**New One-short!**

 **Advertencias Y Aclaraciones (AYA):**

 **• Esta serie de one-shorts tendrá mucho slash y sexo explícito, se recomienda discreción.**

 **• Sino te gusta esta clase de one-shorts, te recomiendo que salgas, no leas nada y te ahorres los comentarios negativos.**

 **• 100% ficción.**

 **• No apto para todo público.**

 **• Slash/Yaoi y sexo explícito.**

 **• Únicamente serán one-shorts Kogan.**

 **• Quiero un unicornio.**

 **• No soy responsable de traumas, desvelos, pesadilla, aquello (xDD), entre otras cosas.**

 **• No soy dueña de los personajes, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y ellos mismos.**

 **• +18**

 **• Puedes dejar un review/PM con alguna idea/propuesta para otro one-short el cual te dedicaré(si quieres, si no quieres la dedicatoria, todo bien:) por el aporte (requisitos: lugar, tiempo, fondo, posición, quien es el dom, detalles, etc..)**

 **• Todo es 100% mío, sacado de mi lado perv.**

 **• El único motivo de esto es ENTRETENER.**

 **• Pervertidos XD**

 **• Ranting M.**

 **• Lenguaje fuerte.**

 **• No apto para menores.**

 **• No apto para cardíacos.**

 **• Salado si no lees y sigues las AYA.**

 **•Terminaré más tramada yo que ustedes...**

 **•Ignoren las fallas ortografías.**

 **Permiso: Kendall le pide permiso al profesor para ir al baño con Logan.**

 **Permiso • • •**

La campana del colegio sonó por todo el lugar dándole la señal a todos los alumnos de que ya era hora de entrar a otra de sus clases. Kendall, Logan, James y Carlos entraron charlando a la aula número 4, matemáticas era su siguiente lección. Para Kendall esto era un infierno, casi era más de una hora escuchando hablar al profesor Morri sobre números y cosas que no le importaban. Los cuatro chicos tomaron asiento en las sillas de siempre, Logan se sentó enfrente de sus tres amigos, al frente del profesor para prestar más atención a todo, Kendall sacó su cuaderno aún sabiendo que no iba a escribir nada, no entendía como no le parecía aburrido todo eso de matemáticas a Logan, siempre lo veía tan apasionado por los número.

Kendall tiró su mochila sobre la mesa y apoyó su barbilla en su mano para perderse un rato en un punto imaginario arriba de la puerta. Dejó que su mente bloqueara el paso de las palabras del profesor y así ignorar todo lo que dijera, luego le pediría notas a Logan. Mmm... Logan... Kendall pensó por un momento en su "amigo" pálidos, ellos eran novios hace más de 2 meses, pero lo mantenían en secreto porque sabía que si le decían a alguien, todo el colegio se daría cuenta y luego correrían los chismes y bla bla bla, mejor así en secreto. Kendall empezó a vagar en su novio y todo lo que hicieron hoy, había algo en Logan que dejó al rubio pensando y pensando; Logan había pasado todo el día tocándose la entrepierna.

No sabía si era porque hoy se había puesto unos calzoncillos ajustados o era de un material que no le gustaba o estaba excitando o ¡quien rayos sabe porqué lo hacía! Pero era algo que tenía a Kendall muy pensativo, y no solo eso, sino también que estaba empezando a excitarse. Tenía que hacer algo pronto. Antes de que se notara más su bulto y todos le hicieran pasar vergüenza. Necesitaba estar adentro de Logan, necesitaba a Logan, él tenía la culpa de todo eso. Lo necesitaba tanto.

Sintió un golpe en su hombro izquierdo, se volteó para ver quien lo había golpeado para devolvérselo. Había sigo James, se rió de él y luego vio todo la pizarra llena de números y líneas, círculos y letras, justo adelante de él estaba el profesor Morri mirándolo de brazos cruzados.

–¿Pasa algo, señor Knight?

–N-no...

–Entonces, ¿por qué aún no empieza a escribir?

–Se me olvidó el cuaderno de mate.

–¿Y ese que tiene ahí?

–Eh, es de ciencias.

–¿Ah, sí? En la tapa dice "matemáticas".

«Mierda» pensó, tenía un punto. Kendall se estaba empezando a estresar, necesitaba a Logan.

La polla de Kendall presionó contra la tela que lo cubría cuando Logan se volteó para verlo, tenía que irse de ahí inmediatamente. –¿Puedo ir al baño?

–La clase empezó hace 5 minutos, ¿por qué no fue en el recreo?

«Porque no tenía ganas ni mucho menos una erección, estúpido profesor.» –Se me olvidó, no tenía ganas.

–Mmm... Ya veo, ¿y su celular? ¿También se le olvidó?

Todos empezaron a reír, vio a James y él solo se tapó la boca para que no lo "viera", igual que Carlos, volteó al frente y Logan sólo le sonrió levemente. –Por favor.– miró al señor Morri. –Me voy a orinar aquí mismo.

–El reglamento no me deja decir que no, así que... Ok, pero rápido.

Sonrió. –Ok, ¿puedo ir con Logan?– vio como el pálido levantó una ceja en confusión.

–¿Por qué?

–¡Se lo quiere coger, profe!– se escuchó la voz al fundo de uno de sus compañeros, Jett Stetson. Todo empezaron a reí más.

–Stetson, por favor, más respeto a su compañero.– volvió su mirar a Kendall soltó un suspiro. –Bien, pero rápido, necesito que entiendan esto.– Kendall asintió y se levantó para agarra a Logan del brazo y ponerlo al frente de él para que nadie notara su bulto en los pantalón. Al caminar a la puerta, sus compañeros empezaron a chiflarles pues sabían que ellos se gustaba, pero no lo decían.

Kendall empujó a Logan por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al baño de hombres, al llegar, lo siguió empuñando hasta la última cabina del baño donde abrió la puerta y lo estrelló contra la pared para después lanzársele encima y empezar a besarlo ferozmente. Logan dejó escapar un chillido cuando Kendall lo sorprendió así, torpemente intentó seguir el beso de Kendall, pero parecía inútil, Kendall bajó al cuello de Logan y empezó a chuparlo.

–¿Qué haces, Kendall?– dijo sin aliento.

–Te necesito.

–Espera.– Logan empujó a Kendall haciendo que su espalda chocara con la pared. –Estamos en el baño de la escuela.

–No me importa.– el rubio intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero Logan lo detuvo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su novio alto. Kendall miró a Logan pensando en algo, luego de unos segundos lo miró. –Te ayudaré.– mordió su labio antes de bajar y quedar de rodillas frente al rubio.

Logan puso sus manos sobre la hebilla de la faja del uniforme de Kendall y luego la deshizo, soltó el botón y bajó el zipper para después bajar sus pantalones junto a los bóxers, revelando su duro pene. Logan gimió al ver como la polla de Kendall se agitaba levemente, llevó una mano a la base y empezó a deslizar su mano por toda la carne caliente. Escuchando gemir a Kendall, el pálido llevó su mano libre a sus propios pantalones y comenzó a deshacer la hebilla de la fajar, quitar el botón y todo lo demás para que su pantalón y bóxer estuviera lejos de su polla. Llevando su boca a la cabeza de la polla de Kendall, Logan movió más rápido su mano en la base del pene de Kendall a la vez que chupaba fuertemente su polla, mientras tanto movía su mano en su propio miembro. Kendall llevó sus manos al pelo de Logan y dio tirones cuando el bajo chupaba duramente su punta sin parar.

El chico listo se alejó del pene de su novio y lamió una línea en la parte inferior de la polla, chupó una parte de Kendall antes de engullirlo por completo, chupando y lamiendo todo. Movió la mano que estaba en la base de Kendall hacia su cintura para detener las embestidas que el rubio le estaba dando, Kendall tenía que darle puntos a su novio por sus reflejos al no vomitar, la mano que se encargaba de auto consolarlo empezó a moverse ferozmente de arriba a bajo, los pequeños gemidos de Kendall lo volvían loco. El rubio empujó la cabeza de Logan haciendo que entrara más de él en la boca de su novio. Se sentía extasiado con el trabajo de Logan, sus labios estaban enrojecidos por culpa de morderse para evitar sus gemidos y que alguien los descubriera.

–Logan... quiero venirme en tu cara.

Logan escuchó a Kendall, pero decidió ignorarlo por un momento para seguir con lo suyo, al sentir el miembro del rubio agitarse en su boca, lo sacó y siguió masturbándolo poniendo la mano, otra vez, que había estado en su cintura. El ritmo de la mano sobre su propia polla aumentó al sentir los gemidos escapando más seguidos de la boca de Kendall, apuntó la cabeza del pene de Kendall a su cara y aumentó su velocidad, escuchó su nombre salir de la garganta de Kendall al tiempo que su semen salía de su polla a su cara, manchando gran parte de su mejilla y labios, cuando Kendall terminó, acercó su boca a la cabeza de Kendall para lamer la semilla que había quedado ahí. Se dejó caer en sus muslos para seguir moviendo su mano rápidamente en su pene, segundos después se corrió soltando un gemidos con el nombre de Kendall. Llevó dos dedos a su cachete llena de semilla de Kendall, los cubrió y los medio a su boca saboreado el sabor de Kendall. El rubio se empezó a poner el pantalón y la faja para después ayudar a Logan a levantarse y ponerse la ropa; cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Kendall se acercó a los labios de Logan y lo besó.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos a clase.– Logan asintió tomando la mano de Kendall y salir de la cabina para lavarse la cara y volver a la lección de mate.

Fin.

 **Permiso • • •**

 **Sé que tal vez no es lo mejor, pero ya estoy trabajando en eso, harán algunos One-shorts que serán únicamente PWP y no tan "así" como este.**

 **Pero dígame, qué les pareció? Reviews?**

 **Estoy pensado en hacer un trio o cuarteto, que opinan? Ideas? Sugerencias?**

 **El siguiente One-short será para Kira Henderson, no creas que me he olvidado de ti, estará pronto aquí.**

 **No olviden pasar por mis demás fics! :'D sería genial que pasaran por "Apocalipsis" ;)**

 **—Scar:3**


	5. Rocque Records

**New One-short!**

 **Advertencias Y Aclaraciones (AYA):**

 **• Esta serie de one-shorts tendrá mucho slash y sexo explícito, se recomienda discreción.**

 **• Sino te gusta esta clase de one-shorts, te recomiendo que salgas, no leas nada y te ahorres los comentarios negativos.**

 **• 100% ficción.**

 **• No apto para todo público.**

 **• Slash/Yaoi y sexo explícito.**

 **• Únicamente serán one-shorts Kogan.**

 **• Quiero un unicornio.**

 **• No soy responsable de traumas, desvelos, pesadilla, aquello (xDD), entre otras cosas.**

 **• No soy dueña de los personajes, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y ellos mismos.**

 **• +18**

 **• Puedes dejar un review/PM con alguna idea/propuesta para otro one-short el cual te dedicaré(si quieres, si no quieres la dedicatoria, todo bien:) por el aporte (requisitos: lugar, tiempo, fondo, posición, quién es el dominante, detalles.)**

 **• Todo es 100% mío, sacado de mi lado perv.**

 **• El único motivo de esto es ENTRETENER.**

 **• Pervertidos XD**

 **• Ranting M.**

 **• Lenguaje fuerte.**

 **• No apto para menores.**

 **• No apto para cardíacos.**

 **• Salado si no lees y sigues las AYA.**

 **•Terminaré más tramada yo que ustedes...**

 **•Ignoren las fallas ortografías.**

 **Rocque Records: Kendall y Logan lo hacen en la oficina de Gustavo.**

 **Esto es para Kira Henderson. Espero te guste! ;))) Gracias por todos tus reviews! :3 ‹3 Son muy lindos y me apoyan bastante! Esto es para ti! (Más vale tarde que nunca :'v)**

 **Ustedes también pueden hacer su "pedido", los requisitos están arriba.**

 **Disfruten! ;)**

 **Rocque • Records • • •**

-Bueno, perros, es suficiente por hoy, tomen el resto del día, me iré a mi mansión, estoy harto de ver sus caras de perros.

Los cuatro chicos al terminar de oír a su jefe, corrieron fuera de la cabina. James y Carlos aprovecharon para correr a la cocina y comer todo lo posible, mientras que Logan y Kendall estaban en la pequeña "sala de estar". Kendall se sentó a un lado del sofá y esperó que Logan lo acompañara, pero envés de eso, Logan solo se sentó al otro lado y sacó su celular para empezar a teclear. Kendall rodó los ojos, sabía lo que tenía Logan: celos. Acercándose lentamente, puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y una mano sobre su estómago, besó su nuca haciendo estremecer a Logan.

-¿Qué haces, bebé?

-Hablo con Camille.- respondió seco.

-¿Sigues enojado?

-No. Ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, puedes coquetearle a quién quieras, no me importa.

Kendall rodó los ojos y dio pequeños besos en el cuello de Logan. -Bebé, no te enojes, yo no hice nada, no tienes que ponerte celoso. La chica nueva me coqueteo a mí, pero yo jamás a ella, yo sólo te amo a ti.

Logan empezó a temblar bajo los besos de su novio, Kendall sabía que era su debilidad. -Pero... n-no me gustó que lo hiciera, yo soy tu novio.

-Cuando la vea, hablaré con ella y te le presentaré al igual que a mí. - metió la mano bajo la camisa de Logan y mordió su cuello haciéndolo gemir suavemente.

Chupando su cuello, Logan sintió que un bulto comenzaba a crecer en sus pantalones. Dejándose llevar por las caricias de Kendall, Logan dejó el celular sobre el brazo del sofá sin darle mucha importancia sobre si se caía o no. Giró la cabeza y atrapó los labios de Kendall en un sexy beso, llevó una mano al cabello del rubio y lo jaló cuando sus dientes habían atrapado su labio inferior. El pálido subió sobre Kendall, llevó su otra mano al cachete de su novio para profundizar más el beso, Kendall llevó sus manos al trasero de Logan y empezó a apretarlo haciéndolo gemir.

-Hay que ir a otro lugar, James y Carlos nos verán aquí...

Jadeando, ambos se levantaron del sofá, se agarraron de las manos y Kendall tomó posesión del camino hacia la oficina de Gustavo.

Al llegar, el rubio cerró la puerta con llave y estrelló a Logan contra la pared, lanzándose a sus labios hinchados. Tomándolo del trasero, Logan salto y enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Kendall, el rubio mordisqueó el labio de Logan para que le diera acceso, el cual dio momentos después, recorriendo su boca, el alto presionó sobre todos los lugares sensibles de Logan, haciendo gemir y estremecerse de placer.

Dando unas pasos hacia atrás, Kendall puso a Logan sobre el escritorio de Gustavo, dándole gracias mentalmente por acatar las órdenes de Kelly acerca de guardar todo lo que estuviera sobre la mesa por si alguien entra a robarle. Separándose del beso, Logan llevó sus manos a la camisa de Kendall y empezó a desabrochar los botones, cuando llegó al final, deslizó la tela por los hombros de su novio hasta que la camisa estuvo en el suelo. Kendall besó y chupó el cuello de Logan dejando marcas, llevó sus manos a las caderas de su novio y metió sus dedos debajo de su camisa, acariciando su piel. Las manos de Logan permanecieron en el pelo del rubio, jalándolo cuando éste lo mordía.

Alejándose del bajo, el rubio levantó la camisa del azabache por encima de su cabeza dejándola caer en el suelo junto a la suya. Pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de Logan, Kendall volvió a subir dirigiéndose a sus pezones, acariciando lentamente con los pulgares, haciéndolo estremecerse de placer. El alto levantó sus ojos del cuerpo de Logan hacia los marrones de su novio, sus ojos eran negros y estaban llenos deseo.

No pudo evitar acercarse y atrapar sus labios en un beso excitante. Las manos de Kendall bajaron a la hebilla del cinturón del pálido, deslizando la faja, quitando el botón y bajando el zipper, el rubio acostó con cuidado a Logan sobre el pupitre para seguidamente deslizar su pantalón sobre sus blancas piernas. Terminaron el beso jadeando al final, Kendall sonrió torcidamente a Logan para, a continuación, quitándole el pantalón, dejándolo en el suelo; miró el bulto de Logan y tuvo que morder sus labios para que no saliera un gemido de su boca al verlo. Dolía, era grande y el pre semen salía de la punta manchando su bóxer.

Levantó la vista y se topó con un Logan retorciendo una de sus telillas con una mano y la otra recorrido su abdomen. Se veía tan sexy. Kendall quitó las manos de Logan y luego las puso lejos, puso sus manos propias sobre los costados del azabache y empezar su recorrido por la piel de porcelana que tenía su novio, una piel tan exquisita y excitante.

Comenzó su paseo desde su cuello, lamiendo, chupando y mordiéndolo dejando una marca de propiedad en él. Al llegar a su pecho, fue a su pezón izquierdo, mordiendo y lamiendo haciéndolo estremecerse y gemir. Logan puso una mano sobre el pelo de su novio rubio y jaló unos mechones haciendo que salieran gruñidos de su boca.

–Ken...

El alto de separó del pezón de Logan dejándolo rojo y erecto. Bajó más, lamió y mordió el pecho y abdomen de su novio dejando algunas marcas, metió su lengua en el ombligo haciéndolo temblar. Kendall bajó un poco más hasta llegar al dobladillo de los bóxer del azabache, enrolló el dobladillo hasta dejar solo tapada la pelvis de Logan. Movió su boca a la cadera de su novio y chupó un punto hasta dejar una marca en la piel.

Dirigiéndose al miembro de Logan cubierto por la tela, Kendall se lamió los labios cuando estuvo frente al bulto, fue a la punta donde estaba su bóxer mojado de pre semen sobre la cabeza; lamió y chupó sintiendo el sabor de Logan sobre sus papilas. Sintió el agarré de Logan aún más fuerte sobre su pelo. Cuando lamió todo lo que podía, se apartó escuchando un gemido de queja de la boca de Logan, quitó la ropa interior del azabache hasta sus rodillas. Escuchó el temblorosa gemido salir de la boca de su novio cuando su pene quedó liberado, dejando al descubierto a Logan, agitándose frente suyo. Se lamió los labios, sin quitar los ojos del miembro de su novio, Kendall lanzó al suelo los bóxer mojados de su saliva y pre semen de Logan.

Logan dejó soltar un fuerte gemido cuando sintió la mano de Kendall sobre su caliente miembro. Empezar a moverse de arriba a abajo por toda su piel caliente, lo hacía temblar más de placer, quería a Kendall dentro de él ya mismo. Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y afirmó su agarre en el cabello de su novio cuando sintió los labios del rubio sobre su punta, y empezar a chupar duramente.

Kendall chupaba con fuerza la punta del pene de Logan, lamiendo todo el pre semen que tenía que ofrecer su pareja. Escuchó los gemidos fuertes escapar de la garganta del azabache cuando él pasaba los dientes por la sensible piel. No podía evitar excitarse más, sentía su propio miembro doler dentro su pantalón. Pero Logan seguía embistiendo su boca, llegando a más. Oyó los gemidos de Logan ser más altos y fuertes, tras ellos, jalar su cabeza de la erección, soltando un gemido de queja cuando los labios de Kendall se separaron se su pene.

Kendall levantó la mirada y se topó con el pecho de Logan subir y bajar rápidamente, respirando fuerte, sus marcas de dientes y chupetes por todo el pecho y abdomen de Logan. –Bésame.– oyó a su novio decir. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas al igual que casi toda la cara y parte de su pecho. ¿Cómo resistirse a eso?

Se acercó a sus labios y lo besó lentamente, pero al sentir a Logan querer profundizar el beso, lo volvió uno apasionante. Se acomodó entre las piernas del pálido, frotando sus penes entre sí haciendo que gemidos escapen de ellos y una que otra vez, que el otro los trague. Kendall se separó de labios de Logan y volvió a bajar hasta estar justo frente a su entrepierna de nuevo. Apartó las piernas de Logan dejando a la vista su deseos agujero al descubierto. Se lamió los labios y sacó la lengua para seguidamente pegarse con el hoyo de Logan sacándole un fuerte gemido gracias a la imprevista sensación de la lengua de Kendall en su parte más íntima.

Le encanta. Tanto a Kendall como a Logan le encantaba. A Kendall oír los gemidos de Logan con su nombre o palabras incoherentes, y a Logan sentir a Kendall entrar y salir de él.

Kendall aumentó la velocidad de su lengua haciendo gemir más a Logan, lo sentía apretar y soltar sus paredes internas, lo sentía jalando su cabello cada vez más fuerte. No quería que se viniera, no así, no ahora. Se alejó oyendo el gemido de queja salirse de la boca de Logan. Se levantó dejando a la vista de Logan, él mismo quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa. Cuando los bóxers fueron quitados, Logan no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al ver la polla de Kendall. Era grande y considerablemente gruesa, líquido pre seminal resbalaba de la punta.

–Quiero probar algo nuevo, bebé, pero aquí no hay mucho campo. Ven.– Kendall se levantó y ayudó a Logan a hacerlo también. Fueron a un rincón del cuarto. –Acuestate en el piso.– Logan levantó una ceja. –Vamos, no pasará nada malo.–

Logan se acostó, Kendall levantó la mirada hacia el escritorio de Gustavo, fue ahí y abrió una gaveta para seguidamente sacar un tubo de lubricante. Volvió y se arrodilló entre una pierna de Logan, bajó y se sentó aplastándola, literalmente. Levantó la otra pierna libre de su novio y la puso sobre su hombro. Dejando una vista clara de la entrada de Logan, abrió el lubricante y echó una considerable cantidad en tres de sus dedos. Llevó uno al hoyo de Logan, entró fácilmente ya que él había dilatado la entrada antes con su lengua. Logan se estremeció cuando un segundo dedo fue añadido, los gemidos salían de su boca cada vez más. Kendall metió un tercer dedo haciendo que Logan soltara un fuerte gemido cuando rozó su punto dulce.

Sacando sus dedos, el rubio hizo que Logan se quejara por la pérdida. Kendall agarró otra vez el lubricante y untó un poco en su mano para seguidamente untarlo en su pene, se acomodó mejor y alineó su punta con la entrada de su novio. Oyó la respiración agitada ser más fuerte cuando empezó a entrar.

Logan llevó una mano a su polla y

empezó a masturbarse lentamente mientras sentía a Kendall entrar en él. Pasó su pulgar por la cabeza cuando su novio rubio estuvo totalmente dentro. Se sentía tan caliente.

Sintiendo la lujurias correr por su cuerpo, Kendall se negó las ganas de embestir ferozmente el culo de Logan, por ahora. Salió cuidadosamente y luego volvió a entrar, aumentaba sus embestidas considerablemente. Viendo como Logan movía su mano rápidamente en su polla, cómo salían gemidos y gritos de su garganta cuando llegaba a tomar su punto de placer, ver cómo se mordía los labios... era algo de lo que Kendall jamás se olvidaría. Le excitaba aún más en extremo que la cámara de seguridad los estaba grabando.

Kendall embestía la entrada de Logan de una forma lujuriosa y eróticas a más no poder. Cambiando a veces de posición para aumentar la excitación entre ellos. Le encantaban los gestos de Logan, sus gemidos y gritos. Sus embestidas iban de rápidas y fuertes, a lentas a profundas. Sabía que a Logan le volvían loco.

Logan estaba extasiado. Kendall lo tenía literalmente contra el suelo, estaba sometido a él. Kendall hacía todo lo que quisiera y Logan lo único que sentía era placer infinito. Jamás había sentido algo como esto antes. Los cambios de movimiento y ritmo que Kendall hacía lo tenía al borde. Aunque la posición que tenían ahora no los dejaba que sus pieles se tocaran, él podía seguir masturbándose rápidamente mientras sentía a Kendall entrar y salir de él de varias maneras.

Kendall se inclinó un poco y puso las manos firmemente en las caderas de Logan para mantener su ritmo. Sentía las paredes de Logan apretarse y estirarse alrededor de él. Su novio movió su mano aun mas rápido y empujó hacia atrás ayudando a Kendall a follarlo. Él sabía lo que significaba. Sus embestidas iban más profundas llegando a más, sentía a Logan estar al borde, se sentía a él mismo cerca del orgasmo.

–K-kendall...

–Te tengo, bebé. Vamos.

Unas cuantas estocadas más fueron suficientes para dejar salir la liberación de Logan. De un gemido sonando sospechosamente al nombre de Kendall, llegó a su orgasmo manchando su mano y parte de su abdomen. Sintiendo las paredes de Logan apretarse alrededor de su pene, la excitación fue demasiada. Llegando con el nombre de Logan, Kendall se vino dentro de su novio llenándolo con su semilla.

Salió cuidadosamente y bajó la pierna de Logan de su hombro, se acostó junto a él y pasó un brazo por torso para atraerlo a él. Cuando el pálido tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio, Kendall acarició amorosamente su cabello.

–¿Estás bien, bebé?

–Mmm...– fue todo lo que contestó acomodándose mejor.

–Logie, hay que salir de aquí. Los chicos ya deben de estar en el departamento.

Logan se levantó y cuando estuvo sentado en el suelo, Kendall se sentó junto a él y lo besó. Logan correspondió y luego acarició si mejilla.

–Una pregunta, Kendall.

–¿Si?

–¿...Cómo sabías que Gustavo tenía lubricante en la gaveta?

Rió en voz baja. –¿Por qué crees que pasan tanto tiempo juntos encerrados aquí?

Logan sólo abrió los ojos, Kendall rió y le ayudó a levantarse para empezar a mudarse.. –Vamos, Logie.

* * *

 **Kira Henderson : Espero te haya gustado! Lo hice con mucho amor y... y slash! Perdón la tardanza, sabes que las cosas buenas tardan en llegar! Deja tu opinión de los reviews! ;)**

 **Ustedes también pueden pedir si one-short! Los requisitos están arriba como siempre ;))**

 **Estaba pensando en actualizar mía fics. Cuál quieren que actualice primero? Crisis, Todas Las Estrellas, Apocalipsis, Heavy Rain o... Mr. Psicológica aún no porque estoy planeando algo GRANDE y llega un poco de tiempo, así que... Voten unos de esos 4 ;))**

 **Ya vieron mi nuevo playlist de Ed Sheeran? No? Qué esperan? Los hará llorar!**

 **betoSelenatoRusher5: hace poco leí tu review en el playlist, ya estoy trabajando en tu otro song-fic ;)**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Besos! Saludos!**

 **—Scar:3**


	6. Condón

**New One-short!**

 **Advertencias Y Aclaraciones (AYA):**

 **• Esta serie de one-shorts tendrá mucho slash y sexo explícito, se recomienda discreción.**

 **• Sino te gusta esta clase de one-shorts, te recomiendo que salgas, no leas nada y te ahorres los comentarios negativos.**

 **• 100% ficción.**

 **• No apto para todo público.**

 **• Slash/Yaoi y sexo explícito.**

 **• Únicamente serán one-shorts Kogan.**

 **• Quiero un unicornio.**

 **• No soy responsable de traumas, desvelos, pesadilla, aquello (xDD), entre otras cosas.**

 **• No soy dueña de los personajes, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y ellos mismos.**

 **• +18**

 **• Puedes dejar un review/PM con alguna idea/propuesta para otro one-short el cual te dedicaré(si quieres, si no quieres la dedicatoria, todo bien:) por el aporte (requisitos: lugar, tiempo, fondo, posición, quién es el dom, detalles.)**

 **• Todo es 100% mío, sacado de mi lado perv.**

 **• El único motivo de esto es ENTRETENER.**

 **• Pervertidos XD**

 **• Ranting M.**

 **• Lenguaje fuerte.**

 **• No apto para menores.**

 **• No apto para cardíacos.**

 **• Salado si no lees y sigues las AYA.**

 **•Terminaré más tramada yo que ustedes...**

 **•Ignoren las fallas ortografías.**

 **Condón: Logan encuentran un condón en el sofá de la casa de Kendall / Kendall y Logan lo hacen por primera vez sin condón.**

 **Condom • • •**

–¡Hola, bebé! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estaba aburrido en casa y quise venir a visitarte, ¿está bien?

–¡Claro! Pasa.– Kendall se apartó un poco de la entrada y dejó pasar a su novio. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló para besarlo. –¿Cómo estás? – cerró, lo abrazó por la cintura y lo llevó al sofá. Se sentaron y Logan puso una mano en su mejilla para besarlo otra vez.

–Estoy bien, echándose de menos, Ken.

Kendall sonrió amorosamente. –Yo también te echo mucho de menos. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

–Sí, alguna soda o algo así, gracias. – Kendall asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla al pálido y se levantó en dirección a la cocina.

Logan mientras tanto recorría toda la sala con la mirada, Kendall le había dicho muchas veces a su mamá que quería irse a vivir sólo a un casa, ser totalmente independiente, le había pedido a Logan que ya que eran pareja él podía irse a vivir con él, pero Logan no se sentía listo aun para irse de casa de sus padres, su mamá había caído en un enfermedad horrible y su papá trabajaba todo el día, tal vez cuando las cosas mejoraran, se iría a vivir con Kendall, pero todavía no. La mirada de Logan recorrió el televisor que Kendall había conseguido al igual que los sofás, la casa era linda, pero el problema era que Kendall era demasiado desordenado. Habían zapatos, envolturas de dulces y platos sucios por toda la sala. Logan se dejó recostarse en el sofá y al hacerlo su mano quedó prensada en la parte del sofá donde muchas veces se encuentra dinero, Logan se levantó al sentir algo como un papel tocar sus dedos, adentró más la mano y la sacó, había encontrado un billete de $20 dólares.

–Perdón, Logie, no sabía que te podría gustar así que te traje Coca-Cola.– Kendall había vuelto un poco más tarde, con un vaso con Coca-Cola con hielo. –Y esos veinte dólares?

Sonrió mostrándoselo. –Los encontré en tu sofá, me los quedaré. – Kendall se sentó en el sofá y puso el vaso en la mesa.

–Sabía que seguían aquí, dámelo.– Kendall de acercó a Logan, pero este se alejó y guardó el billete en su bolsillo.

–Nop, es mi regalo.

–¿Regalo de qué?

–¿Feliz... Viernes?– Kendall sólo rió y tomó a Logan de la cintura para acercarlo a él, besó su mejilla, Logan lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó más profundamente, una mano de Kendall se deslizó hasta llegar a la cadera de Logan y luego más abajo, a su muslo, empezó a subir y baja lentamente, Logan empezó a endurecerse. El pálido se alejó de Kendall jadeando al igual que el rubio.

El rubio vio algo sobre el hombro de Logan, había una envoltura morada saliendo del sofá, del mismo lugar donde Logan había sacado el billete, Kendall estiró el brazo y sacó lo que había ahí, era una envoltura de un condón. Logan se mordió el labio al recordar la otra noche que lo habían usado, pero también se había dado cuenta de algo que jamás pensó.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor sin condón?

Kendall empezó a recordar. –Creo que fue el... no espera, tal vez el...

–Nunca hemos hecho el amor sin condón.

–Lo sé, pero tú sabes porqué.

–Nosotros estamos limpios, Kendall. Nuestra primera vez fue con nosotros, ¿por qué lo usamos?

–¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas y cosas?– Kendall no entendía nada.

–Yo... supongo que siempre he querido sentir lo que es que te vengas dentro de mí y no de un preservativo.

–¿En verdad?

–Sí...– Logan bajó la mirada avergonzado. Empezó a sentir otra vez la mano de Kendall moverse sobre su muslo. Levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos negros de Kendall.

–¿Quieres...?– su mano empezó a subir hacia su entrepierna, dando un apretón al llegar, haciéndolo gemir levemente.

Logan no respondió, tomó a Kendall de la nuca y lo besó profundamente, el rubio correspondió inclinándose para dejar a Logan debajo de él, el pálido mordió el labio inferior del alto y lo jaló, Kendall abrió la boca y dejó a Logan entrar.

Una batalla empezó, Kendall dejando a Logan ganar por un tiempo, haciéndolo gemir suavemente, luego Kendall exigió lo que era suyo y tocó todos los lugares sensibles de Logan haciéndolo gemir y jalar unos mechones de su cabello. Los besos del rubio bajaron a la mandíbula de su novio y luego a su cuello donde se quedó un rato lamiendo y chupando la piel, al estar consiente de haber dejado una marca de su propiedad, se levantó y admiró a Logan. Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y luego llevó sus manos a su propia camisa para seguidamente pasarla por encima de su cabeza y tirarla al piso.

Al ver a Logan atontado con su abdomen, llevó sus manos a la camisa del pálido haciendo que tuviera el mismo final que con la suya. Kendall volvió a poner su boca sobre la piel de Logan, besando su pecho y yendo a una tetilla para besarla y chuparla, dejándola erecta, llevó su otra mano al otro pezón y lo retorció y pellizcó dejándolo igualmente erecto.

Logan no paraba de gemir y retorcerse bajo él. Kendall volvió con sus besos y lamidas, besando y lamiendo el no muy definido abdomen de Logan, metiendo la lengua en el ombligo del pálido, al llegar al borde de sus pantalones, deshizo el botón y bajó el zipper, puso sus manos a las orillas del pantalón y lo bajó junto a sus bóxers, revelando el erecto miembro de Logan, pre semen tentándolo en la punta.

Kendall levantó la mirada y vio a Logan, su cabeza estaba hacia atrás, la marca de Kendall en su cuello, respirando fuertemente, su pecho subiendo y bajando conforme sus respiraciones, su pene sacudiéndose gracias al frío que lo golpeaba. El rubio bajó y atrapó la punta de Logan con sus labios, el pálido tembló bajo el toque; empezando a chupar fuertemente la cabeza, arrasando con todo el pre semen que Logan daba para él, el bajo llevó sus manos al cabello del rubio y enredó sus dedos en él, jalándolo cuando Kendall habían envuelto todo su miembro en su boca.

Escuchando los gemidos de Logan, Kendall a regañadientes se sacó la polla de su novio en la boca y bajó lamiendo una línea en el inferior de su polla, lamiendo sus bolas, llegó a su apretada entrada.

El alto separó un poco más las piernas de Logan, agradeciéndoselo mentalmente por haber comprado un sillón grande, teniendo una vista perfecta de su agujero, Kendall levantó la vista topándose con la de Logan, sus ojos oscuros como la noche lo veía con deseo, con sólo una mirada, Kendall asintió y se acercó al hoyo de su novio, pegándose abajo, sacó la lengua y empezó a dar espasmos a Logan al sentirse en la cima de todo, mordiendo su labio inferior y jalándolo fuertemente el pelo de menos, Logan no pudo evitar los gemidos y gritos llenos de placer que le producían Kendall. Kendall sabía que estaba haciendo algo bien ya que Logan se empezaba a sacudir y gemir más cada vez que empujaba su lengua dentro de él.

Luego de un tiempo, Kendall se alejó de la entrada de Logan, haciendo que éste gimiera por la pérdida. Volvió a subir, besó su punta, su ombligo y por último sus labios, se dirigió a su oído y susurró:

–¿Me montas, bebé? – Logan no pudo evitar jadear ante la sugerencia de su novio. –¿Qué dices?– preguntó incitándole más, mordió el lóbulo que colgaba de su oreja.

–Mmm...

–Lo tomaré como un sí.

Kendall se apartó un poco de Logan y dejó que se levantara para seguidamente acostarse él mismo. Logan sin perder tiempo fue a los pantalones del rubio, donde habían un gran bulto a punto de estallar, los desabrochó, bajó el cierre y los deslizó por sus piernas junto a los bóxers. Logan recibió la vista de la polla de su novio; venas recorriendo su longitud junto al pre semen acumulado en la punto. Logan gimió levemente cuando el pene del rubio se agitó en su mano. Acercándose a la cabeza, Logan hizo lo que hace tiempo quería hacer y el condón no lo dejaba. Acercándose a la cabeza, sacó la lengua y lamió todo lo que su novio tenía que ofrecer, soltó un pequeño gemido al sabor sobre sus papilas, era un sabor adictivo que quería seguir probando.

El alto se retorció en su lugar al sentir la lengua de su novio recorriendo su longitud y mordiendo levemente la piel sensible al tiempo que pasaba su mano rápidamente en la base donde no alcanzaba. Gimiendo al sentir la lengua retorcerse y dejar lleno de saliva todo lo posible de él, jamás había sentido algo así en su vida, el ojos verdes llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Logan lo empujó para que entrar más a su boca, el pálido puso una mano sobre la cadera del alto para evitar que gracias a sus embestidas, vomitara. Ambos no paraban de gemir, Kendall por los actos de su novio en su polla y Logan por la sensación de la polla de Kendall agitarse en su boca, pero sabía que ya era hora de la verdadera diversión.

El chico listo se levantó dejando una línea de saliva conectando el pene de Kendall con su labio inferior. El rubio gimió al sentir la pérdida de la boca de Logan, su excitación aumentó más al verlo en ese momento. Se veía tan sexy. Kendall lo agarró del antebrazo y lo subió a su abdomen, sentándolo, agarró su nuca y lo inclinó a sus labios, besándose apasionadamente, Logan empezó a rozar su entrada con la polla del alto, el rubio llevó su mano libro al muslo de Logan y deslizó su mano por toda la piel, subiendo hasta llegar a su polla la cual envolvió en su mano y empezó a mover lentamente.

Alejándose de Kendall, con su labio inferior entre sus dientes, Logan vio a los Kendall, sus hermoso ojos verdes fueron reemplazados por unos negros y brillantes, al igual que con Logan.

–Vamos, bebé.– dijo al sólo sentir el roce de su novio.

Logan se levantó y alineó la longitud de Kendall con su entrada, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, sintió como todo de Kendall se enterraba dentro en él, la sensación no era la misma que el estar con el condón, esta le gustaba más. Kendall al ver el dolor en la cara de su novio, siguió moviendo su mano para tranquilizarlo. Cuando todo estuvo dentro de él, se dejó acostumbrar un poco a la invasión en su apretado hoyo, un tembloroso gemido salió de su garganta como la punta de Kendall dio perfecto con su próstata.

Al pasar un corto tiempo, Logan empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, gimiendo en la sensación de tener a Kendall dentro. Se levantó dejando la punta dentro para después bajar enterrando todo de nuevo, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y aumentó la velocidad e intensidad. Kendall puso sus manos sobre la cintura de su novio y lo ayudó con las embestidas. Yendo cada vez más rápido.

La polla de Logan rebotaba entre sus abdómenes. Kendall llevó una mano sobre su longitud y empezó a masturbarlo al tiempo de sus embestidas. Logan se sacudía y gemía altamente cuando Kendall golpeaba su punto dulce, saltando intensamente en la polla de su rubio, el chico pálido se sentía en el paraíso cada vez más, enterraba sus uñas en el pecho de Kendall. El sudor cubría sus cuerpos. El alto se sentía en el punto exacto, las paredes de Logan alrededor de su pene, los gemidos y gritos saliendo llenos de placer de la boca del bajo, sus uñas rasgando su pecho... Sus dientes mordiendo fuertemente su labio interior.

–Kendall, estoy cerca...

–Te tengo, bebé, vamos.

Kendall llevó una mano a la cabeza de la polla de Logan y pasó su pulgar recogiendo todo el pre semen que salía. Eso fue suficiente para Logan. Soltando un gemido alto, el chico inteligente se vino sobre la mano de Kendall y sus abdómenes. Lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras las últimas oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo.

El rubio aún sin dejar de embestirlo desde abajo, sintió el alrededor ajustarse a su miembro, junto a el gemido de Logan, Kendall se vino, por primera vez, en el interior de su novio, llenándolo hasta el tope con su semilla. Dejando el placer recorrer su cansado cuerpo, Logan lentamente sacó el pene de Kendall y se acostó sobre él, el rubio lo abrazó y acarició suavemente su espalda. Besó su cabeza tiernamente, levantó la barbilla de Logan para verlo a los ojos, sonrió amorosamente y besó sus labios hinchados.

–¿Que tal?

–Me encantó que te vinieras dentro de mí hasta vez, fue increíble... le tengo tanta envidia a los condones en los que te corriste antes...

Kendall rió suavemente. –Todo cambiará desde ahora... ya no más condones, me correré en ti ahora.– sonrió antes de que ambos cerraran los ojos y se dejaran llevar por el sueño.

Fin.

 **Condom • • •**

 **Qué les parece? Este es el último one-short slash que he escrito. No tengo mucha imaginación para más.**

 **Recuerden que pueden dejar sus ideas/propuestas para el siguiente one-short! Es completamente gratis ;) (lol) Los requisitos como siempre están arriba :33**

 **No olviden pasar por mis demás fics!**

 **—Scar:3**


	7. Proyecto

**New one-short!**

 **Advertencias Y Aclaraciones (AYA):**

 **• Esta serie de one-shorts tendrá mucho slash y sexo explícito, se recomienda discreción.**

 **• Sino te gusta esta clase de one-shorts, te recomiendo que salgas, no leas nada y te ahorres los comentarios negativos.**

 **• 100% ficción.**

 **• No apto para todo público.**

 **• Slash/Yaoi y sexo explícito.**

 **• Únicamente serán one-shorts Kogan.**

 **• Quiero un unicornio.**

 **• No soy responsable de traumas, desvelos, pesadilla, aquello (xDD), entre otras cosas.**

 **• No soy dueña de los personajes, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y ellos mismos.**

 **• +18**

 **• Puedes dejar un review/PM con alguna idea/propuesta para otro one-short el cual te dedicaré(si quieres, si no quieres la dedicatoria, todo bien:) por el aporte (requisitos: lugar, tiempo, fondo, posición, detalles.)**

 **• Todo es 100% mío, sacado de mi lado perv.**

 **• El único motivo de esto es ENTRETENER.**

 **• Ranting M.**

 **• Lenguaje fuerte.**

 **• No apto para menores.**

 **• No apto para cardíacos.**

 **• Salado si no lees y sigues las AYA.**

 **•Terminaré más tramada yo que ustedes...**

 **•Ignoren las fallas ortografías.**

 **•No soy muy buena escribiendo slash ./**

 **Proyecto: Logan llega a casa de Kendall para hacer el proyecto de la escuela.**

* * *

–Oh, hola Logan.

–Buenos días señora Knight. ¿Está Kendall? Vamos a hacer el proyecto.

–Oh, sí, pasa. Debe de estar en su cuarto, ya sabes. Pasa.–

Logan sonrió y asintió. Pasó el umbral de la puerta y caminó por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Kendall. Tocó la puerta y luego entró, no había nadie ahí. Escuchó un goteó en el baño del cuarto del rubio, tal vez se estaba bañando. Kendall siempre llegaba tarde a todo, incluso cuando el evento era en su casa. Decidió dejar la mochila en el cuarto y fue a buscar el baño de la casa para orinar.

Salió del cuarto y caminó por el pasillo para el baño, cuando llegó agarró el picaporte y lo giró para entrar, al empujar la puerta sintió una mano detenido el paso de la puerta. Vio abajo y por la estrecha abertura se veía el pelo y la cabeza de su amigo. Estaba sudando, rojo y nervioso. Logan lo miró confundido.

–Hey L-Logan...– su voz era muy grave, él mismo lo notó y aclaró su garganta. –Llegaste temprano.

–Sí... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

–S-sí, sí. Todo perfecto acá.

–Jum... no creo, dejáme entrar.– empezó a empujar la puerta haciendo que Kendall también lo hiciera pero para evitar que entrara.

–N-no Logan. Por fav...

Pero ya era muy tarde, Logan había abierto, entrado y cerrado con seguro. Se dio la vuelta hacia Kendall y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Estaba Kendall parado contra la pared nervioso con los pantalones y el bóxer hasta los tobillos, una mano levantaba la camisa dejando ver una parte de su abdomen, la otra mano tenía el papel higiénico y por si era poco, estaba más que excitado. Logan lo miró de arriba abajo recorriendo la piel expuesta de Kendall y su longitud, debe de medir unas siete pulgadas de largo y era considerablemente gruesa. El azabache se acercó a Kendall relamiéndose los labios, su amigo intentó retroceder pero estaba pegado a la pared.

–¿Quieres que te ayude... con eso?– puso su mano derecha en un costado de Kendall y bajó lentamente hasta llegar a su muslo.

Kendall se mordió el labio y soltó un gemido. –Yo...

–Siéntate en la tapa del inodoro.– Logan al ver que Kendall no se movía, lo sujetó de la cintura y lo sentó haciendo que el papel cayera al suelo. El pálido sonrió de medio lado y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Kendall. –¿Estás nervioso?– Kendall afirmó con la cabeza. –Tranquilo, disfrutarás más que yo. Sólo no hagas ruido.

Logan llevó una mano al miembro duro de Kendall y subió y bajó tortuosamente lento. El rubio soltó una queja y pidió que fuera más rápido. El chico inteligente sonrió y cumplió las peticiones de su mejor amigo. Mientras su mano derecha iba sobre el pene del rubio, su otras mano acariciaba su muslo. Su mano derecha sostenía la base de su polla cuando se acercó y enrolló sus labios alrededor de la cabeza. Saboreó el presemen disfrutado de su sabor, gimió débilmente en el miembro de Kendall el cuál soltó un jadeo.

Cuando terminó con todo el líquido pre seminal, metió más de la polla en su boca. El rubio gimió y de inmediato mordió su labio inferior, puso sus manos sobre el pelo de su amigo y lo jaló cuando sintió su lengua envolver y recorriendo su excitación. Empezó a mover su boca, de arriba abajo hasta llegar a un punto en el que asentía sobre el pene de Kendall. Él jalaba mechones del pelo azabache y lo empujaba contra él, el pálido tenía muy buenos reflejos para evitar vomitar.

–L-Logan...– gimió cuando sintió eso familiar avisándole que estaba cerca.

Logan se sacó la polla de la boca, pero siguió masturbándole. –Quítate la camisa.– Kendall lo miró confundido pero luego obedeció. –Enróllala y muérdela, así tu mamá no nos descubrirá.– el alto asintió.

Logan lamió una línea en la parte inferior de la polla de su amigo haciéndolo gemir. Chupó alrededor de su virilidad, lo lamió y miró a los ojos de Kendall con toda la inocencia posible, el rubio gimió y su polla se agitó a la vista. El azabache volvió a meterlo dentro de su boca para volver a subir y bajar. Puso las manos a los lados dándose apoyo y asintiendo de nuevo. Gemía cuando el miembro se agitaba dentro de su boca y cuando se le escapaba un "Logan" a Kendall de la boca.

Las manos del rubio estaban en su cabeza y en su boca estaba su camisa enrollada. Empujaba contra Logan y este también contra él. El alto sentía que estaba cerca y quería más que nada en ese momento venirse dentro de Logan. El cual sintiendo lo agitado de excitado que estaba Kendall, sabía que estaba por terminar. Chupó duramente la cabeza, moviendo su lengua en la abertura, su mano se movía rápidamente en la base y la otra acariciaba el abdomen casi definitivo de su amigo.

–¡Hmm...!– Kendall estaba cerca, sintió apretar su pelo cuando el rubio gimió amortiguado por la camisa y sintió el espeso y caliente semen en su boca. –¡Ahm!

Cuando el alto estaba disfrutando sus últimas oleadas de placer de su orgasmo, Logan estaba tragando y limpiando lo último de Kendall. Él se quitó la camisa de la boca y jadeó mientras veía a Logan. Él levantó la mirada y relamió unas gotas que quedaron en sus labio.

–¿Quieres probaste?

Kendall negó, pero Logan sabía que él solo estaba nervioso. Se levantó y se inclinó para besarlo apoyándose en la tapa y el tanque de agua. Kendall respondió a los segundos. En la pequeña posibilidad que tuvo Logan, se adentró en Kendall pasando su lengua haciendo que se saboreara a él mismo, aprovechando, pasó su lengua por sus lugares sensibles haciendo que soltara unos cuantos gemidos, los cuales tragó Logan. El rubio puso su mano en la nuca de Logan y lo acercó más. El pálido sintió que de estaba resbalando así que de separó del besó y se levantó.

–Espera...– dijo jadeando por el beso apasionado. –En verdad tenemos que terminar ese trabajo, necesitamos los puntos.

Kendall asintió y se levantó, mientras Logan estaba en una esquina viéndolo, él se subía el pantalón y el bóxer.

–¿Listo?– preguntó Logan. Kendall asintió y su amigo agarró el picaporte. El rubio rápidamente agarró a Logan de la cintura y lo besó, Logan correspondió poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

–Deberíamos hacer los proyectos juntos más seguido.


End file.
